New York New York
by Rachel2
Summary: It's the end of 10th grade and sakua, Li, and the rest of the gang are going to... NEW YORK! What will happen? What's the story with Byrain and Li? And what's with the new kid Eathen? Will Sakura and Li finally get together? Find out!
1. The End of the Year Trip -^-^-

New York New York  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The End of the Year Trip  
  
By: Rachel*  
  
Rated: PG-13 (Etc. etc.)  
  
Gender: Romance/Drama/Action/Comedy/ a little bit of everything really…  
  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ This is really a mix between Cardcaptor Sakura, and Card Captors really, I use stuff from both to form this fanfic, but don't worry I fill you in on stuff like Teroda/Rita, and so on. Tori isn't Gay… He is dating a made up character named Rei ^^. Etc. Etc. oh and Z is Zachary ^-^ yep he's got a nick name now! Well, onto the story now! ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura/English version! I do own this sorry though and the made up characters!! ~*~  
  
  
  
"TORI!" Sakura raced down the street after her brother her amber colored hair blowing violently in the wind.  
  
"Slow down Sakura!"  
  
"I can't! I have to catch up to Tori dad! Love ya!" With a wave of her hand she turned away from her father and concentrated back on the rode  
  
"Have a... good day at school Sakura." Mr. Avalon shook his head and walked back inside to finish getting ready for work. 'Teenagers...'  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Sakura raced quickly down the street but with no sign of Tori, she hurried with a permission slip for her brother to be a chaperone to the trip to New York in her right hand unsigned.. 'I have to get Tori to sign this or I won't be able to go! Dad won't let me!' Sakura was now 15 and her school was going on an end of the school year trip, not to just New York, BUT America, and all of her friends we're going, she had to go, but her dad wouldn't allow it unless Tori went with her.  
  
Sakura reached the top of a hill and then saw the faint glimpse of her brother and his girlfriend, Rie in his brand new convertible stopped at a red light heading for the collage the two both went to. "TORI!" Sakura yelled racing faster then ever down the hill the light was still red and she thanked God that Tori had heard the echoed voice of someone calling his name.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Tori turned down the radio and looked behind him to see a girl roller balding down the hill, faster then a bat out of hell.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"What is it sweet heart?" Tori's eyes went wide, and his mouth parted slightly.  
  
"It's my little sister! Oh God... I forgot to sign the form!" Tori made a fast U-turn and drove quickly up the street to catch up to his sister before she ran right through the intersection.  
  
"Yo twerp what do you think your doing, trying to get yourself killed?!"  
  
Sakura shot Tori an evil glare in return to the comment, before hitting the brakes and handing Tori a crumpled form for him to sign.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Rei gleamed cheerfully. Tori and she had been dating for about two years now and Tori finally had enough money saved that he bought her an engagement ring, that he told Sakura to hide in her room for him. Rie was very pretty, she had angled long thin strawberry blond hair and bright green eyes to match, she and Sakura had formed a friendship over the past two years, and she didn't mind Tori asking her to marry him, except sometimes she could be a little too happy at the wrong times.. But that was Rie you either take her or leave her.  
  
"H... Hey... Rie..." Sakura managed to breathe out before hopping into the back of Tori's car quickly and taking off her roller blades replacing them with a pair of shoes.  
  
"Aw' no... No way twerp! You have your own form of transportation! Go to school by yourself; I'm not making and extra trip for you! Now OUT!" Tori shouted as he placed a pen back in the glove compartment and handed Sakura the form with his signature placed neatly on a line to Sakura.  
  
"Oh come on honey, its okay Sakura just had to chase after us, and she's tired out, it's your fault anyway that you didn't sign it to begin with! The least you could do is drop her off at school!" And then sometime Rie's happiness came at the perfect times. Sakura sat back happily as Tori gave Sakura one last glare before cranking the radio loudly to American Hi- fi's Flavor of the Week.  
  
  
  
**  
  
10 min. later...  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the ride Tori, bye Rie!" Sakura yelled waving her hand and going wide eyed at her brother who gave her a choice finger as he sped around the corner not letting Rie see his actions.  
  
"Ah... he doesn't mean it... But then again... Oh whatever." Sakura looked at her watch and smile happily as she noted that she still had 13 minuets to get to homeroom before she'd be in trouble.  
  
"Talking to yourself again Avalon?" Suddenly Sakura's happy mood crumbled to dust and blue away with the hot summer breeze.  
  
"Do you always have be such an annoying pain in th-"  
  
"Good morning ladies..." Sakura closed her mouth and bowed respectfully to her teacher before turning back to Myelin, hatred written across her features.  
  
"Well... No, not all the time just when you're around." With that Myelin smiled and skipped off happily when she saw Li in pull into the school parking lot.  
  
"Good morning Li!" Sakura heard Myelin say in such a cheerful voice she could have killed herself.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
'Why does she have to cling to me ALL the time, doesn't she understand I DON'T like her?! Why'd she have to come back here after Sakura and I had captured all the Clow Cards?!' Li managed a forced smile as he gathered his belongings. "Hey Myelin..."  
  
"Awww... What's wrong pumpkin, don't you feel good?!" Concern was plastered on Myelin's face as she linked her right arm with Li's left.  
  
"No... I'm fine Myelin..." 'Just peachy....' He turned his head and rolled his eyes praying that she wouldn't be bugging him all day to sit next to him on the air plane when they left for New York on Sunday.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Myelin sure seems cheerful today..." Sakura stared out towards Li watching his every move not even noticing she was doing so. "Hello, Sakura... Earth to Sakura, are you there?!" Sakura blinked as an arm waved back and forth in front of her face, and returned back to reality.  
  
"Uh... Oh hey Madison... Sorry about that, musta' phased out..."  
  
"Uh huh... Sure you did Sakura, that's why you were just staring at Li just now, watching his EVERY MOVE..." Madison smiled mischievously at her best friend holding her hands and bringing them to her chest. "Yes, I know he's just SO hard to resist and all, but do you mind TRYING not to phase out in public, people were beginning to stare Sakura."  
  
"Uh... Heh heh.. Heh heh.... uh.. What do you mean I wasn't staring! You know I can't stand the guy, I mean sure he might be cute and really nice sometimes but all in all he's a total creep!"  
  
Sakura and Li had captured all the Clow Cards and she had clamed the right to keep them, they were hers.. Kero and Yue had decided to stay around for a little bit to make sure Sakura knew what she was doing, and protect her and Li if anything BAD happened... But a little bit turned into a little bit longer, and a little bit longer turned into a while, and a while turned into, "Okay I think we're gonna' be here a lot longer then expected..." But Sakura didn't mind, sure sometimes Kero got REALLY on her nerves invading her privacy and stuff, but she didn't care she was happy Kero and Yue were going to stay for good.  
  
"Ack! We're going to be late for class, come on we can make it if we run!" Madison garbed Sakura's wrist and, together they fled as fast as their feet could carry them to Homeroom. Sakura's High School was no longer a uniform type of school unless they we're going or doing something important, like on Sunday, when they'd get on a plane at 3:13 AM and head for America, but other wise they could now ware what they wanted. (AN: I know I know I changed the rules in Japan, but do you really care?!)  
  
Sakura still wore her hair the same way, she was used to it that way... Afraid it would look weird if she grew it out, or got it cut real short, but she didn't mind warring different cloths instead of the same old uniform that she would have to wash every-other day just because she only had two of the same one.. She wore a maroon spaghetti strapped, V-neck top and a pair of tight, short dark blue jean shorts with dark brown sandals.  
  
"Hang on a second Madison I can't run... That.. Fast... in sandals!" Sakura struggled as Madison ran pulling her along to their lockers, and then strait to homeroom.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Just in time you two..."  
  
"Sorry Mr. Teroda... Won't happen again..." Sakura and Madison walked quickly over to there seats avoiding all the looks they received from the rest of there homeroom. Mr. Teroda had decided to transfer to the High School the year Sakura and the others did for a... Certain girl that is still in his homeroom class. (AN: In the Uncut version peeps for anyone who does not know Mr. Teroda and Rita are an item ^^)  
  
"Next time I wont let you go so quickly.... Anyway there are three main things I want to talk to you about.. First off as most of you should know our trip is in two days folks! This brings me to my second point, today was the dead line for money, and permission slips." Mr. Teroda looked around the class room his brown hair shining slightly from a few sun beams making there way through the partly closed blinds. "Li, Sakura, if you two wouldn't mind, please go around and collect the rest of the permission slips for me."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Teroda." Sakura and Li both stood up and glanced at each other quickly before heading for opposite sides of the fairly large 24 by 30 foot class room.  
  
"Oh.. And our final announcement. We have a new student today, his father's job has caused him to move all the way from England here in Japan, and so I want you all to all welcome Eathen McGregor." Eathen walked into the classroom and all the girls could have died. He had Sandy colored hair with greenish blue eyes that made him stand out, he was very well built, with strung shoulders and a broad chest. He smiled slightly, and waved towards the 26 pairs of eyes staring strait at him.  
  
"Eathen, would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"  
  
"Uh... Um sure.." Eathen took a few more steps inside the classroom so he could get adjusted some to the new surroundings. "Well, I moved recently from London, England, but I only have been living there for about four years, so I don't have an accent, I was born in Washington, DC, uh... I'm 16 like most 10th graders here, um.. My favorite color's blue, I live with my Mom Sara, my dad Jack, my 6 year old brother named John, two dogs, and a two year old cat named Mr. Tinkles that my brother seems to rightfully own now.. I like all kinds of sports, namely soccer-" Li paused mid stride for a second and looked Eathen strait in the eyes with a quick glare before he finished collecting him papers and walking over to Mr. Teroda. "So I guess I'm a normal teenager.. I like hanging around with my friends and stuff.. And... I think that covers most of it." Eathen turned back to Mr. Teroda and smiled warmly towards him.  
  
"Well Mr. McGregor, I think you'll fit in just fine at this school, you can sit next to Li-"  
  
"Here Mr. Teroda." Li said, leaning over Mr. Teroda's desk passing over the slips of paper and money.  
  
"Thanks Li.. You can fallow Li, and he'll show you where you sit." Mr. Teroda took the papers from Li's hand and Sakura who came up behind Li bumping into him slightly, but not deliberately.  
  
"Uh.. Sorry Li-" Sakura blushed slightly but hid it quickly making sure not to let it be seen by Li, or anyone else in the room.  
  
"It's all right Sakura I'm fine..."  
  
"Oh, and Eathen.. Did you receive the permission slip for the New York trip?" Eathen turned around just before taking his seat and looked in at Mr. Teroda  
  
"Uh.. Oh that yeah sure hang on a sec I'll go to my locker and get it for you." Eathen jogged out of the room and ran out of sight down the long way to his locker..  
  
"You all have the rest of homeroom to talk or finish up any homework you have with you, but please keep it to a moderate tone..."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Nikki breathed over to Sakura as she took her seat once more. "He has got to be the cutest guy in like the whole grade, and he sits diagonally from you Sakura! Is that so cool or what?!" Nikkei's eyes sparked with excitement and all Sakura could do was smile.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Oh.. This is just great! Another CUTE guy for the girls to drool over, making our popularity standards drop another 10 points..." All the guys frowned and looked over to the empty seat that now belonged to Eathen McGregor.  
  
"We're done for..." Li glared at the guys with there negative talk.  
  
"Yeah, but what do we REALLY know about this guy, for all we know is he could be a fruit cake, I mean look at the guy he's perfect, and MOST perfect guys... No affiance are fruit cakes..." All the guys smiled evilly and looked over at Eathen as he came into room 12 again a smile speared onto his perfect face with his perfect pearly white teeth and perfect hair that was gelled back, like a few of the guys in the group did.  
  
Eathen looked around the room and noticed all the girls looking at him, he smiled weakly and waved over to the crowd of giggling idiots before he lade his eyes on Sakura. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes seemed to only focus on her.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Uh.. To bad Syaoran looks like Eathen's got his eyes on your girlfriend!"  
  
"Shut up Bryan! She's NOT my girlfriend, and never well be! So just lay off okay?!" Li shouted and the room became a little bit quieter. Li's teeth we're clenched and he grabbed Bryan by the collar of his shirt fist clenched ready to strike with at any moment. His eyes we're filled with hate a hate that had formed in the 8th grade a long time ago, but never went away, no it only laid dormant in Li's mind and if Bryan got him mad enough it woke up in a furious rage.  
  
"Yo, Li back off man what's your problem, I know you want her bad but come on don't over react!"  
  
"SHUT UP! Don't talk about Sakura that way Camble!" Li shoved Bryan away with a lot of force, but he still didn't fall down. Mean while Mr. Teroda had decided to take a walk to the get some more coffee...  
  
"SO then I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to ask her out now would it?"  
  
"Don't even talk to me Bryan, unless you'd prefer to have you face left permanently screwed up?!"  
  
"Li, honey calm down, Mr. Teroda will be back any moment, just forget about him Li." Li listened to Myelin and resisted the temptation to literally kill Bryan, his eyes were dark, and his fists were still clenched.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura, Rita, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" Madison walked over to sit in the desk in font of Sakura, looking at her, with her own head resting on the back of the blue plastic chair.  
  
Eathen walked over and smiled and waved as he took his seat a little feather behind Sakura.  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Madison Taylor, and this is my best friend Sakura." Madison smiled cheerfully towards Eathen, but he just nodded his head, not glancing at her or anything. His eyes stayed glued to Sakura. "Uh... You know what, Z is going to the movies tonight also with Chelsea and stuff, Eathen why don't you come with us?! I'm sure you'll get along with Z no problem... But don't pay attention to his stories.. He ALWAYS lies."  
  
"Z?" Eathen forced himself to look over to Madison for the time being, so he wouldn't be too rude to the her.  
  
"Oh, well his real names Zachary, but in 8th grade people started calling him Z, and the name just stuck, people only call him Zachary if they can't get his attention, or their really mad at him."  
  
"Oh.. Sure I'd love to go to the movies, who all is going?"  
  
"Well, there's me, Sakura here" Madison pointed quickly to Sakura not bothering to look at her right that second... "Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, Z.. Myelin, oh and Li well be there too." Madison smiled once again to the cute new kid.  
  
"Li's the guy who was really mad a second ago right, the one who showed me where I sit?"  
  
"Yep that's Syaoran. WE don't even really pay attention to the fights between him and Bryan anymore... Not unless we have to stop it on account of blood shed, but that doesn't happen much... Well, anymore.. No one really talks about it much... know-one really truly knows what happened between them, they were best friends until a few night after Kat's deat-"  
  
"Shh! Don't talk about that Madison, you know we aren't supposed to! Plus if Li heard you..."  
  
"What were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Oh.. Um.. Hey Li.." Sakura looked down at the ground trying to think of a backup for something to say.  
  
"I heard you say my name.. What were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing just saying that the thing between you and Bryan just then happens.. Every now and then..." Sakura bit her bottom lip in hopes he'd believe her.  
  
Li flinched, and looked down at the ground, but didn't get mad. No, he didn't.. Well, he tried not to get mad at or around Sakura, he didn't want to see her hurt, or get hurt.. He didn't know why but something inside of him seemed to scream the second he new she was hurt of was upset. Sakura and him had become close friends over the years since he had moved to Readington, but nothing else ever had in their relationship, at one point Li had hoped it would, but that wish slowly faded and he was fine with just being her friend, he was afraid in a way, he didn't want to brake her heart if he ever had to movie back home, or if they did go out and broke up, they wouldn't be as close of friends as they were now.  
  
"Um.. Okay, uh Madison what time should I be at the movies, and do either of you need to be picked up?" Li looked around to mainly just Sakura and Madison.  
  
"Actually now that I think about it, Tori is taking Rie out to dinner, and dad is working late so Li if you don't mind... Wait... I have to live with Myelin in the car to also don't I.." Sakura looked at the black haired girl looking dreamily at Li. She felt like choking personally but held it in around Li.  
  
"Yep you'll have to live with her Avalon." Li smiled mischievously, as he looked back at Myelin who quickly averted her gaze hoping he didn't notice. "You think you two can survive without ripping each others thoughts, and braking my ear dorms?!" Li had a cockeyed smile on his face that had Sakura laughing instantly.  
  
"Um... Li.. I have no clue where the movie theater is ... and I don't have a car cause I haven't saved enough money.. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind picking me up?" Li stopped laughing and looked at him a smile still on his expression.  
  
"Huh, uh, oh sure no problem, jus give me your address by the end of the day and I'll pick ya up."  
  
"Thanks a lot, I have no clue how to get around this place..."  
  
"Ahh, you'll get used to it, the towns not that big, you'll know it by heart with in two months time flat."  
  
"Taa.. Easy for you to say, I can't read a map for anything!"  
  
"Yep.. I think Eathen'll fit in just find around here." Z joined the conversation, and by no time Eathen was one of the guys, sure he had most of the girls in the school drooling, but he was cool, and he was just about as good as Li was at soccer.  
  
The school day went by quickly and in no time it was lunch already. Sakura, sat with her usual friends laughing, eating, and talking about things that had happened, between the last three hours they hadn't seen each other.  
  
"So Sakura, what do you think of Eathen, isn't he the cutest guy you've ever seen?!" Chielisa glanced over to the crowd of boys talking a laughing about stupid stuff that teenage boys always talked about.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Hey what's wrong girl, your normally so cheery and happy.. What happened?" Madison put a friendly hand on her left shoulder leaning forward to face her.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine.. Just tried that's all.." 'What ever did happen between Li and Bryan?' The thought echoed through her mind, she couldn't think of anything else that day, thoughts of the past ran through her mind rapidly, the first fight.. Then the next, and now that she thought about it she was why they were fighting. Li was fighting with Bryan over, over her!  
  
'Does he have feelings for me, is there something I haven't seen in him, something he's been hiding, hiding all this time?' Sakura fought the pounding in her mind and tried to concentrate on her school work, but no matter how hard she tried the same thoughts came right back at her, like a game of soccer, and she was the goalie, sure she could kick the ball away, but someone, would always kick it right back at her.  
  
"Miss. Avalon?"  
  
"Hmm, what?"  
  
"Miss. Avalon, please return back to earth..."  
  
"I, a, oh sorry Miss. Harrington..."  
  
"Hmm... Go to bed early tonight so you get a good nights sleep..."  
  
"Ack... Um.. Okay, sorry again Miss. Harrington."  
  
"Very well then..."  
  
Sakura blushed and tried to ignore the whispers going back and forth between the classroom. 'This is definitely not one of your normal last days of school...'  
  
The bell rang and everyone ran like a heard of Bulls stampeding out of the six door entry way to the building.  
  
"I'll call you later Sakura!" Madison yelled over the loud streams and laughter ringing through the halls.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura yelled bumping into Bryan and almost tripping.  
  
"Oh, hello Sakura.. So are you sitting next to anyone on the plain yet, or could I sit next to you?" Bryan draped his arm around Sakura, but she pulled away quickly.  
  
"Sorry Bryan but I'm sitting next to my FRIENDS, and I don't think you fit into that category, now do you?!" Sakura slammed her locker shut for the last time this school year and pushed Bryan away before heading home quickly, in hopes he wouldn't fallow her.  
  
'I'll get you yet Sakura Avalon... I'll get you yet." Bryan smiled and turned in the opposite direction to him home in a near by neighbor hood.  
  
  
  
~*~ that's it for chapter 1 :) Don't worry I'll post the next chapter hopefully sometime next week! Please e-mail me and tell me what you think, I'd love to know what you thought of this so far! Oh.. And don't worry it this feels confusing, it's kind supposed to be like that, I'll piece it together slowly throughout the story, so you better have read it all or you wont understand feather parts, and the possible sequel I'm thinking about doing! lol hope you liked it all in all, ~*~  
  
Rachel* 


	2. Chapter 2 -Part A- A Long Friday Night O...

New York New York  
  
Chapter 2  
A Long Friday Night Out  
-Part A-  
  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Etc. etc.)  
Gender: Romance/Drama/Mild Comedy  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ After you finish this chapter and you want to read more please e-mail me and I'll post up the next part if you really like it ^^ Oh and sorry for no grammar/spelling check... I'm busy doing my *science project* lol _' heh heh ~*~  
  
~ I own nothing but the made up characters and the plot/story ~  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Tori, Li is picking me up and that's FINAL!" Sakura slammed her door shut locking it behind her quickly.  
  
"NO WAY! I won't let him near you! I'll drive you there! I'll call Rie now and tell her I'll be a little late!"  
  
"TORI!" Sakura screamed throwing a pillow against the door. Then something a memory popped into her might like a rubber band, that keeps stretching, and you never know when it's going to snap. "Oh my God, you're still mad at him aren't you?!" Sakura's mind went into flashback mode from the first day she had met Li.  
  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
  
"YOU HAVE THE CLOW CARDS!" Li shouted pulling the Lazen Board away from Sakura.  
  
"H-How." Sakura went as pale as a sheet, her mind began to scream out the possibilities, but none of them seemed logical enough.  
  
"This Lazen Board was made to find Clow Cards, NOW GIVE THEM TO ME!" Li shouted once more holding the strange board in his left hand and holding out his right hand waiting for Sakura to give him the Clow Cards.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"THE CLOW CARDS!"  
  
"No, I can't! I- I promised Kero I'd collate ALL the Clow Cards!"  
  
"Kero, you mean the Guardian Best of the Seal, Kerberos?"  
  
"You know Kero?!"  
  
"Why would Kerberos have some girl hold onto the cards for him?"  
  
"Kero's powers have dwindled so he's kind of small now... He asked for my help!"  
  
"The sun is his symbol, he's ruler of flame and earth... So, do you have all of the cards?!"  
  
Uh.. Well... Umm... No not really..." Sakura shook her head and blushed slightly stuttering with her words.  
  
"How long have you been looking?" Li looked at her and was begging to think this was a pointless but continued to bug her.  
  
"Uh.. Since April.."  
  
"Nine months and you still haven't colleted ALL the cards yet?!"  
  
"Uh huh..." Sakura bowed her head in what seemed like shame. WELL, how do YOU know about the Clow Cards?!"  
  
"None of YOUR Business!" Sakura glared and began to walk away when Li grabbed her arm gripping very tightly. "I'll search for the rest on my own, but give me all the cards you have NOW!"  
  
"No! Let me go Li! Oww, your hurting me!" Sakura screamed but stopped when Li was lifted up into the air by.. TORI!  
  
"Don't touch my sister EVER again!" Tori glared with such hate in his eyes that Sakura could feel it from where she was sanding.  
  
"Hiiyaa!" Li kicked Tori and managed to get his arm pretty hard, but Tori was able to block him from whacking him across the head.  
  
"Little punk..." Tori stood in fighting stance, as Madison came running over to Sakura.  
  
"Are you all right Sakura?!" Madison was having a heart attack as she saw her best friend holding her arm in pain and leaning up against a fence watching her brother and the new kid fighting.  
  
"Hmm, oh yeah I'll be fine he just had a really strong grip on my arm..."   
  
  
~~End of Flash Back~~  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on her bed the last words echoing through her mind. "Tori he's changed! He'd kill himself trying to protect me instead of seeing me hurt!"  
  
"Yeah well, that little pain tried to break my God dam-"  
  
"Tori..."  
  
"Sorry Dad!" Tori yelled mainly ignoring the stern voice of his father.  
  
"TORI HE'S PICKING ME UP AND THAT'S FINAL!" Sakura screamed slamming her fist into her twin sized bed.  
  
"Wow.. You do have a set on lungs don't you?!"  
  
"Stay out of this Kero! Sakura hissed sending Kero to the other side of her room in a split second. "Sorry.. I'll just go over to Juline's and hang with him tonight.." Kero looked causally toward the young girl.. 'Teenagers, one second you're one of their best friends, and the next she's try'n to kill ya...'  
  
"ERR!" Tori slammed his fist into Sakrua's door one last time before storming off to his room slamming his own door.  
  
  
**  
  
  
'When well those two stop fighting... At least Tori was arguing about something sensible.. Yet still Sakura seems to like him.. Oh God.. A boy dating my little girl.. She's grown up so much over the past three years.. She looks so much like her mother did when I first met her.. Oh Sakura only if your mother could see you now..' Mr. Avalon took one last sip of his coffee before he went back to his news paper.  
  
  
**  
Li in his car  
**  
  
  
"All right so I'm picking up Sakura, Madison, and the new kid Eathen." Li looked at Eathen's address that he had given to him right before school let out for the summer. '1750 redwood drive.. That's Bryan's street..' Li shook his head removing the thought from his mind and drove a little faster. His brown hair blowing in the wind in his sister's metallic dark blue Chrysler convertible.   
  
"I still don't know WHY we've got to pick HER up Li, it's not like she's your girlfriend, I am." Myelin mused smiling at Li.  
  
Li just forwarded his eyebrows and drove even faster, praying that Sakura and Myelin would get to the movie before tearing each other to pieces...   
  
  
**  
Back at Sakura's house  
**  
  
  
"Dad, I'll be back around 11:30, 12:00 o'clock.. Is that all right?" Sakura looked at her father praying her dad would be lenient.  
  
"12:00..." Mr. Avalon sighed but nodded. "Fine.. But what was the thing with you and your brother?"  
  
"He hates Li, but he's a nice guy, and JUST a friend, he's picking a few of us up and we're going to the movies to see-"  
  
"What? Wait who's a few of us?"  
  
"Um.. Me, Li, Myelin, Madison and this new guy that transfer from England Eathen.. We're going to meet up with Z, Chelsea, and Nikki also."  
  
"Isn't it little to late for your school to get a transfer student, I mean today was the last day of 10th grade for you guys.."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess that's what happens when your dad has a job that makes him move to different places and all." Sakura frowned a little but just ignored the thought. (AN: Sounds like Eli and all don't it?! It's NOT I didn't even see the second season before I started writing this! And if I haven't said this already Eathen is spelled right! You pronounce it like athen, but with a silent "E" I found it in a book when my aunt and I were looking at baby names for her -^-^-)  
  
"Hmm.. Well all right you can go."  
  
"WHAT! You're going to let her go with that conniving little punk?! How could you dad, he tried to brake my neck!"  
  
"Don't you have a date tonight with Rie?"  
  
"Well, yeah but I said I'd be a little late so I could take her."  
  
"NO WAY TORI! I'm going with Li, he's picking up other people besides me anyway!"  
  
"Do you think I CARE!? Errr.... Only if I could get my hands on that little-"  
  
"Now, now you two! Stop fighting, Li is going to pick up your sister and that's final, I don't want to hear another word about it!" Tori through his hands into the air and went storming back up to his room mumbling about something Sakura couldn't quite make out.  
  
**  
Back To Li  
**  
  
'And here we are Sakura's house..' He looked up at the two story home, with a pretty big yard, he didn't know why but he always seemed nervous at her house, not of intruding or anything, no Mr. Avalon had said he was welcome here anytime, but manly of Sakura's brother.. 'Tori..' Li gulped but shook it off and walked up to the door scared stiff. "Myelin you stay in the car and I'll go get Sakura."   
  
He was wearing a white T-shirt with a plad grayish-green shirt over top of it unbuttoned, with a pair of baggy long cargo shorts that were a dark tan color. It took a deep breath and rang the door bell and backed up about four feet incase Tori decided he wanted to answer.  
  
  
**  
Inside  
**  
  
  
"Sakura! Li's here!" Mr. Avalon yelled as he got up to answer the door.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Kero, how do I look?" Sakura was wearing a short spaghetti strap dress that was a light greenish color. It was a velvet material, and matched with her new sandals she had bought a few weeks ago for the summer with Madison.  
  
"Well, don't you think it's a little bit much if you're just going to the movies?" Kero crossed his arms and floated out of the draw revolving around Sakura a few times before sitting on top of her desk.  
  
"Um.. Well.. I don't know it's new and I wanted to show it off around my friends.." Sakura blushed momentarily and plopped down on her bed.  
  
"You mean you want Li to notice you don't ya?!" Kero snickered when he saw Sakura's face go as red as a tomato.  
  
"No! I don't care if Li noticed me or not, we're just friends!" Sakura grabbed her butterfly pillow and wrapped her arms around it resting her head onto of it just trying to think strait.  
  
"Well, excuse me.. I mean if I was you I'd be thinking, oh wow, Li's one of the cutest guys at my school.. Oh and as a bonus he's he hates Myelin, so he's basically free and secretly likes me, so that means I should where a really short flirty dress and strut around like I'm a supper model!" Kero burst into tears as he fell to the ground laughing.   
  
"SHUT UP!!" Sakura all but screamed hitting Kero dead on with the fairly heavy pillow. "I don't like Li, and he doesn't like me, I'm not talking about it anymore!"  
  
"Hmmm... I'm just gonna go over to Juline's and Hang with Yue for the night. Kero managed to get the pillow off his small stuffed animal shaped body and fly over to Sakura's sitting down next to her. "Sorry 'bout that.."  
  
Sakura glared at him slightly, and forced smile on her face before she heard her father saying Li was here. "Oh God! Umm.. Kero, don't leave this room, uhh.. Well, you know the rules! I'll see ya later Kero!" Sakura grabbed her peruse and a litter blue jacket just incase it got cold in the movie theater, or outside.  
  
"Have fun!" Kero yelled as she closed the door quickly behind her. 'God life gets boring on this planet anymore.. I've played every single game in this house at least 500 times each.. I guess I'll call Yue now..' Kero frowned but then noticed a plate of cookies with a note from Sakura.  
  
Dear Kero,  
Sorry, but there isn't much for you to do tonight, so I baked some cookies when I got home today! Hope you find something to do..  
Love,  
Sakura -^-^-  
  
"I knew I picked that kid to be the ruler cards for some reason!" Kero chuckled before stuffing his face with a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies that tasted just perfect.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs to meet her dad and Li talking about something about what time she was going to be home by.  
  
"Hey Li!" Sakura said cheerfully as she jumped off the last step.  
  
"Oh..-" Li's heart went into overdrive as he looked into an angel's eyes and fell head over heals for her. "I.. A... Hey Sakura, are you ready to go?" Li spoke nervously.  
  
"Oh look there's the little parasite now.. HELLO Li..." Tori peered out of his room a mischievous grin on his face, his voice sounding like Hanable Lector in Silence of The Lames...  
  
"Heh.. Hi Tori.." Li's left eye began to twitch just slightly as he turned to face the 6 foot 5, twenty-one year old.  
  
"Um.. Come on Li lets get going, don't want to keep Madison and Eathen waiting now do we?!" Sakura ducked her head somewhat and gave her father a quick kiss good-bye before pushing Li quickly out the door and running most of the way to Li's car.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Good-bye to you also Sakura.." Sakura's dad trudged up the stairs and decided to take a long hot shower before finishing up some tests for work he needed done by tomorrow.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Heh heh.. Li's in Sakura group and I'm the official chaperone, so I'll just have a perfect time in New York..!" Tori smiled evilly but then remembered that he almost forgot about Rie and hurried into the bathroom slamming the door, JUST before his father was about to go in.  
  
"Tor-.. Oh why do I even bother..." Mr. Avalon let his hand run through his hair as and went off into his room to try and get his work done for the night.  
  
  
**  
Outside  
**  
  
  
"Sakura, is it me or does your brother still hate me or something, because I'm getting this creepy vibe thing between us still!" Li, put on one of his 'make you faint he looks so good type of grins on his face,' and looked towards Sakura.  
  
  
"Well, he tried to get dad to say no.. He said 'he'd be late for his date just to drive me to the movies..' Do you need anymore information?" Sakura laughed and hoped into... And suddenly she the night would be a living hell.   
  
"Oh, hello Avalon.." Myelin sneered, glaring at her, looking at her fluffy dress and perfect hair. "Sorry, but this seats already taken, you can sit in the back if you wish.." Myelin pointed to the seat behind her and Sakura managed to compile to her demands and jump into the back seat without killing Myelin first.  
  
"Hmm, thought so." Li frowned momentarily before turning on the radio and pulling out of the driveway. "We need to be there by nine o'clock right?" Li looked behind him over to Sakura quickly his hair blowing into his eyes somewhat as they turned the corner heading towards Madison's house.  
  
"Yep, we're seeing Zoolander.." Sakura stopped talking and just looked at Li. His hair blowing in the wind, his eyes, the curves of his face.. Sakura smiled remembering when he had first backed her up with the time card..   
  
  
~~ Flash Back~~  
  
  
"AHH!"  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?!" Madison stopped recording the events.   
  
"I- I can't move Madison!"   
  
Sakura was standing on one foot, her arms in the air holding her wand. Madison screamed when the glass of a nearby window shattered as Li came crashing though. The time card seemed shocked and began to leave, but Li stopped him quickly with his lighting card.  
  
"Sakura hurry!" Sakura collapsed to the ground, but got up quickly when she noticed she had full ability to her limbs again.  
  
"TIME CARD! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFIND! TIME CARD!" Light flashed, and wind blowing all around Sakura as the Time Card slowly desecrated and returned to a Clow Card.   
  
Sakura held the card in her hand and turned to Li who looked at her.. with something in his eyes, that quickly flickered away. "Yo- You backed me up Li!" Sakura smiled, surprised, yet happy.  
  
"Yeah well, you wouldn't have been able to catch that card if I didn't!" Li crossed his arms and turned away quickly hiding the blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
  
~~ End of Flashback~~  
  
  
"We're here." Li smiled, and stopped the car getting out and walking with Sakura, and a very unhappy Myelin to the mansion that belonged to Madison, and her family. "God I wish I was her.." Li had been to Madison's before for parties she had off and on, and went there with Sakura and stuff that dealed with the Clow Cards.  
  
"Yeah, you and the rest of Readington High School Li." Sakura fluffed her hair a little before they rang the door bell and saw Madison scrambling down the winding staircase.  
  
  
**  
Bryan on the phone to one of his friends..  
**  
  
"Tell me about it, they didn't even ask me if I wanted to go to the damn movie!" Bryan looked over at his clock, squinting his eyes a little when an idea popped into his head. "Matt, get over here now.. I think we have a little movie crashing in store for our dear friend Li." Bryan hung up his phone and began to laugh quietly to himself. "She's all mine Syaoran, she's all mine, heh heh heh...."   
  
  
**  
Madison's house  
**  
  
"Come on you three we're gonna be late, and we still have to pick up Eathen!" Madison was wearing a stretchy navy blue tank top with a pattern of some sort throughout it, along a matching long navy skirt and dark brown sandals that brought it all together.  
  
"Yo wait! 'Come on you three?!' We were waiting for you Madison!" Sakura yelped, and then slowly hopped into the back seat with Madison.  
  
"I was ready to go ages before you guys got here, so don't say it's my fault!" Madison whined as Li started the six cylinder engine and floored it over to Eathen's.  
  
"Is it just me or is it a little more hectic then normal..." Sakura frowned, putting on her seatbelt and letting the wind blow her hair freely in the warm summer air.  
  
"Yeah well, it'd be a lot easier if we didn't have to pick up Eathen!" Li protested slowing down before turning at a stop light headed right onto Eathen's street.  
  
"He lives right next to Brya-" Madison cut herself off guard, but was able to stop herself quick enough to not finish her statement. "Uhh.. Hey Myelin are you going on the New York trip Sunday?" Madison quickly reprised her statement..  
  
"Heck yeah! I would never leave my little LI all alone by himself!" Myelin kissed Li quickly on the cheek, and Madison, and Sakura went blank starring at the whole ordeal unfold.  
  
Myelin went just a little too far.. She was wearing a nice pair of short kaki short, and a dark green halter top, that showed more cleavage, then needed to be seen..  
  
"Maybe I should have just stayed quite.." Madison whispered to Sakura who just grumbled in response..  
  
**  
Inside Eathen's house  
**  
  
Mrs. McGregor, finished putting the last bit of the dishes into the dishwasher and dried her hands off with a dish towel. She had beautiful long brown hair, and was fairly tall. She walked into the large living room and plopped down on the couch with her garden magazine when she saw a car park in the driveway, and three teenagers about her son's age who jumped out.  
  
"Oh, those must be Eathen's new friends! Oh, and he even made friends with a pretty girl!" Mrs. McGregor was tickled pink and hurried over to the door, fixing her hair and yellow sun-dress with small pink flowers throughout it. "Eathen Honey your friends are here!" She yelled, opening the door and welcoming Sakura, Li, and Madison, and Myelin into her home.  
  
"Mrs. McGregor?" Li asked, arching his eyebrows and taking a step forward into the large two-story, sky blue home, with yellow shutters.  
  
"Yes, hello it's so nice to meet you! Oh Eathen's just been saying such nice things about all of you and how he liked this school a lot... Even though today was the last day of school, for the year.. But I guess that's what happens when your father has a job with the Navy.  
  
"I'm Sakura Avalon." Sakura smiled warmly and waved to Eathen's mom quickly before; walking inside with Madison, who introduced herself shortly after Sakura did.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Oh God, Oh God... Sakura's here! Uh.. Lets see, dressed, check, hair gel, check, sho-" Eathen looked down at his feet shoeless. "SHOE'S! shoes, shoes, shoes, shoes! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Eathen yelled at himself through clenched teeth as he searched franticly for his Nike brand sneakers.  
  
"HA! They're they are!" Eathen leaned over his twin bed and grabbed them quickly and threw them on just as fast. Eathen grabbed his vizier/hat and ran from his room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Eathen said quickly running down the steps almost tripping, but caught himself before he did.  
  
Myelin starred for a brief second.. Something, she couldn't describe it.. Pulled? Inside her as she looked into his eyes as he jumped off the last step, face to face with her...   
  
Li couldn't help a muffled laugh, luckily no one else heard it. And apparently he was the only one who noticed.  
  
"Well, you kids have fun, it was nice meeting you all!" Eathen rolled his eyes while his mom wasn't looking and said good-bye to her.  
  
"See ya Mrs. McGregor!" Madison yelled as they all jumped into the car and Li started the engine.  
  
"Eathen honey! What time will you be home?!" Mrs. McGregor asked, before Li finished pulling out of the driveway.  
  
"Uh, hang on a sec!" Eathen turned to Sakura who was still in the back seat and now sitting next to Eathen. He was in pure and utter bliss. "What time should I tell her?" He looked into her dark green eyes and seemed to be in a world of his own alone with Sakura.  
  
Myelin was sickened. 'How come she gets all the guys to look at her!? Why can't Li... Or, do I even love him anymore? I know he hasn't loved me... I know he hasn't for awhile now, I- I just haven't wanted to admit it yet..' Myelin held back the tears and just clenched her fists tightly.  
  
"Uh, about twelvish? We sometimes spend time talking outside after the movie, so we'll probably be here be then." Sakura smiled at him warmly before returning back to the conversation with Madison about a new type of cell phone her mom gave to her as a sample and would give her one on Sunday at the airport.   
  
Li flinched at the smile she had given Eathen and wished that he could make Myelin and her switch places. 'This is going to be a LONG Friday...'  
  
----------  
  
Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! (REVIEW!!!)  
  
Toodles always,  
Rachel* 


	3. Chapter 2 - Part B - A Long Friday Night...

New York New York  
- Chapter 2 -  
A Long Friday Night Out - Part B -  
  
By Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (Etc. Etc.)  
Gender: (I said it in Cahapter 1 ^^)  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~*~ Here is the rest of chapter 2! I'm still working on the Sub chapter (What happened to Kasadey) but it wont take long! ^^ I PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EACH CHAPTER IF YOU CAN FOLKS!!! I need to know what you all are thinking in those brains of yours! G2G now Review Review & Enjoy! ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, only the made up characters and the story idea/plot ~*~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Chielisa yelled as she ran up to Sakura and away from the arms of Z. "You guys take FOREVER to get here! Oh, and we already bought the tickets for Zoolander, for the five of ya."   
  
Chielisa had her hair in its usual braded pigtails, she was wearing a pair of short black shorts and a button down slick white top with the first three buttons undone.  
  
"Hurry up! We'll all miss the beginning!" Rita screeched jumping up and down when she saw Sakura and the rest of them scurrying across the street.  
  
"Okay, okay, we're hurrying Rita!" Li yelled, not meaning it to be mean or anything.  
  
"Aww... How cute is that, the whole happy family together..." Bryan smiled his eyes dark and cold. "You forgot to invite me you guys, now that isn't very nice is it? You shouldn't make a person feel left out."  
  
"Bryan..." Li, tried to walk away, but Bryan and a few of his friends had already popped in front of him first.  
  
"Yeah, nice to see ya to Li..." Bryan smiled cocking his head to one side before taking a few steps forward, so one of the lights would shine on him. "Look who's in the spotlight now Li..."  
  
"Just back off Bryan, I'm not here to fight, I'm just going to see a movie with my FRIENDS, and I don't think your name is on my list anymore, why don't you take a look your name will be crossed off... Permanently." Li just glared at his, hate pouring out of his mouth.  
  
"Come on Li..." Sakura said almost at a whisper walking over to Li, grabbing a hold of his arm, and pulling him away from Bryan, before anything more happened...  
  
"I'd watch your back Li... Oh, and Kasadey loved me more then she would have ever loved you Li..." That did it; Li pulled himself away from Sakura and ran up to Bryan slamming him right in the face.  
  
"Damn you Bryan! Don't you EVER say anything about her again Camble! I'd be watching your back; I don't need to be watching mine..." Li held himself back and walked back over to the door to join the others.  
  
"Hmm... Well, it's not really you I was talking about; it's more like your pretty little Sakura..." Bryan whipped the blood away from his nose and lip smiling as him and his 'FRIENDS' walked away.  
  
"Li... Come on, forget about him... He's just a jerk." Myelin and Sakura walked over to him together.  
  
"Hmm..." Li just looked away. Not letting Sakura, Myelin, or anyone see the pain in his eyes.  
  
Sakura and Myelin just glanced at each other, and then kept walking... Not talking, not doing anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honey, honestly, he can't be THAT bad, I mean Sakura would know better then to hang around with a guy like that if he hurt her or something!" Rie leaned against Tori as they sat down on a bench in front of a lake.   
  
"I still don't trust that little punk..." Tori grumbled to himself while he let his hand run through Rie's red hair.  
  
"Promise me that you'll leave him AND your sister alone..."  
  
"Hmmm... Fine..." Tori lied; he couldn't just watch that little pain spending every second with his sister! I mean, who knows what he could do. 'I'm sorry sweet, I've got to watch them and make sure he doesn't try anything...'  
  
"Thanks sweetheart." Rie kissed him gingerly on the cheek before the got up and walked down the dimly lighted path.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"'Cough Cough' I think I have the black long 'Cough Cough' " Zoolander was on the screen at a bar with his dad and brothers.   
  
"I love this movie, it's so funny!" Chielisa laughed and whispered into Sakrua's ear.  
  
"Hmm..." Sakura somewhat agreed, not really paying attention. 'Li...' Sakura glanced over quickly Nikki and Madison quickly.  
  
He wasn't doing anything... Just starring blankly at the ground, only blinking when his eyes began to sting. 'Kasadey...' Her face wouldn't leave his mind, even though he liked Sakura... He couldn't think about anything else. Her long locks of sandy colored hair, and crystal blue eyes... Her smile... 'Camble...' Li clenched his fists tightly and fought against the pain and anger.  
  
"Sakura? What's up with Li?" Eathen leaned forward so only him and her could hear each other.  
  
"I... Uhh, umm well... I can't really talk about it. Maybe some other time, okay?"  
  
"OK..." Was his only reply. As he leaned back into his seat and watched the movie. Questions written a crossed his features, left unanswered.  
  
"Did you know that Zoolander was a tru-"  
  
"Shut up Z.." Everyone moaned in unison, as he began to talk to Eathen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After the movie  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my God, that was SO the best movie!" Chielisa laughed as Z wrapped his arms around her a kissed her gently on the neck.  
  
"Hmm.." Li replayed, no emotion in his voice, on his face.. Nothing.  
  
"Come on Li!" Sakura yelled as she began to walk across the rode backwards without looking.  
  
"Huh? SAKURA WATCH OUT!" Li shouted running as fast as he could grabbing onto her and throwing her to the ground dodging a truck.  
  
"SAKURA! Everyone yelled running over to her, and Li.  
  
"Ar- are you okay?" Li asked starring at Sakura, there faces centimeters away from each other.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah... I- I think so..." Sakura breathed taken aback slightly on how close Li was to her, and he wasn't making any decisions on moving.  
  
"Oh my God, is she okay!?" Rita screeched, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine... No worries you guys. Li, saved me..." Sakura began to sit up, and Li accidentally brushed his lips against her's, and turned as red as a beak managing to turn away and still help her.  
  
"ACK! Sakura, your dress!" Madison could have died, it was ruined. With a big tear down the side, and a little blood from a cut on her arm.  
  
"It's all right, I'll... Just have to get a new one-" Then suddenly reality hit. "NO! What am I going to tell my dad! He'll think I was harassed or something!" 'That and Tori would blame Li, and I'd find his bloody dead corpse hanging out my window if I come home in this!'  
  
"I've got an idea!" Madison grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and dialed the number to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Taylor residence?"  
  
"Hey, Airen? It's me Madison.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Miss. Taylor. What's wrong? Do you need me to pick you up?"  
  
"Well.. Yes, and could you bring by the green dress in my closet, next to the polyester jacket, and the third row of shoes-"  
  
"Oh, yes that one. Sure no problem Miss. Taylor I'll be there in about 10 minuets.  
  
"Thank's Airen! Choa." Madison hug up the phone and replaced it once again in her purse.  
  
"Problem solved Madison?" Eathen asked.  
  
"Yep, I got the same dress last month." Everyone went blank and sighed, momentarily. "Heh heh... My bad?"  
  
"Umm, Sakura, are you going with Madison to be dropped off?"  
  
"Hmm... Oh, yeah. Uhh, and thanks Li, thanks a lot actually." Sakura walked over to Li who sat under a nearby tree.  
  
"Uh huh.. No problem." Li blushed slightly as he brushed a leaf off her face quickly.  
  
"Oh, thanks.. Well, I guess you've to go take Myelin, and Eathen home now.."  
  
"Uhh! Don't remind me!"  
  
"Opps, sorry... Well, I'll see you sometime tomorrow, or Sunday then?"  
  
"Yeah, see ya Avalon."  
  
"Sakura just smiled as she turned away and walked back over to the chatty group of people.  
  
"Li! Hurry up I've got to get up early tomorrow so I can pack my things!" Myelin yelled running over to him weakly, not her normal optimistic self, she glanced painfully towards Sakura, and then back to Li. 'He wouldn't have done that if it was me in Sakura's place.. He would have let the car hit me.. Or have waited a few seconds, and ended up killing himself and me..' Myelin swallowed the ball in her throat, and held back the tears as they gathered Eathen and all their belongings, said by to everyone else and drove off.  
  
"Thank you Li.. Thank you..." Sakura bit her nail slightly, and looked up at the sky, the stars shined, and the moon was bright, half shadowed over...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
-^-^- heeee I hope you like the story so far! PLEASE REVIEW!!! ::crys:: I'll cry and whine if u don't! :(  
  
Toodles always,  
Rachel*  
(DuckQueen2150@aol.com) 


	4. Side side - What Ever Happened To Kasade...

New York New York  
~*~ Side Story ~*~   
Whatever Happened to Kasadey?  
  
By: Rachel*  
Gender: etc. etc.  
Rated: PG-13  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
~_~ Here it is! The sub chapter which tell what happened between Bryan and Li, what happened to Kasadey (Li's now X-girlfriend), How Myelin gets back into the story, a little about Sakura's mother, brother, and father! ::takes a breathe -_-':: And even a little with Mr. Teroda and Rita! ::chirp chirp:: ¬_¬' fine... Next time I WON'T tell you a thing how about that?!! ~_~ ENJOY!  
  
-- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, I do own the made up characters though! --  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
7th Grade - Day of the Holiday Dance  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kasadey!" Li shouted, over the echoed yelling in the hallways at the end of the day.  
  
"Oh, hey Li!" She smiled and Li's heart stopped, she was so beautiful. Her long locks of blonde hair, her eyes, her personality that can make anyone smile on the worst day of her life, everything about her, he couldn't help but smile every time he saw her, herd her voice, anything and everything about her.  
  
"Uhh, I was wondering if... Well, the holiday dance was coming up and I... Uhh, um... Doyouwanttogotothedancewithmetonight?!" Li blurted out. His heart was pounding, his nerves were just about shout, and he was as red as a tomato, praying not to be rejected.  
  
"I'd love to go with you!" She smiled brightly, closing her locker, and pulling on her navy blue winter coat and light green backpack.  
  
"Y... You do?"  
  
"Yep." Kasadey beamed brightly.  
  
Li could have died from joy. 'She said yes!' His mind screamed. "I... I'll have Wi drive me over to your house at 6:15 and pick us up then?" Li calmed down some and wasn't quite as red, as before, but Kasadey could still notice somewhat.  
  
"6:15's fine, I'll see you then." She put her hair behind her ears and began to walk to her bus hoping her mom had remembered to get her dress for the dance from the cleaners.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Li, did it work?" Sakura and Madison came running around the corner in anticipation nearly colliding with Li.  
  
"Hmmm... N- YES! Of, course she said yes!" Li let his hand run through his dark brown hair as they walked outside.  
  
"AHH! Oh, I told you it would work, you've got to trust me more often, she's had such and big crush on you since you came to this school." Sakura smiled, and put her arm around him laughing as he just starred blankly in front of himself.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Madison squeaked struggling with her, and managing not to trip and kill herself at the same time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kasadey." Bryan yelled waving his arm as he came running around the corner.  
  
"Oh... Hey Bryan." Kasadey said nervously avoiding eye contact and walking as fast as she could on the ice covered walkway.  
  
"You sound so enthusiastic to see me... Hey, listen to me will yo-"  
  
"Why should I Bryan, is it me, or didn't we break up, three months ago!"  
  
"Darn it I don't care Kasadey, I... I still care about you!" Bryan grabbed onto her shoulder making her stop in her tracks. She turned and looked at him coldly pulling away from his grip.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't care either Bryan! I'm going to the dance with Li, not you, Li!" Kasadey yelled throwing her hands in the air before turning away and running.  
  
"Li?" Bryan barely even whispered as he watched Kasadey run around the corner of the sidewalk, and out of sight. 'But he's my best friend... He knew I still liked her! How could he even THINK of asking Kas to the dance!?' Bryan held back his anger, although his brain was screaming, and his eyes were dark and bleak.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Sakura! Please, I need help! How should I know what a girl would want for a gift? I'm not a girl!" Li pleaded on the phone falling on his bed, his hair the color of the bark of an oak tree loosely landing onto his eyes.  
  
"Uhhh! Fine, I'll be over in like ten to fifteen minuets..." Sakura looked at the clock on the living room table. It was already 4:45... "But if I'm late for the dance because of you, I'll hate you for life Syaoran!" Sakura teased saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.  
  
"Yo, Sakura! Tori yelled pounding on her door, as he walked into her room. "Dad says you've got dish duty this week, so go..." Tori took a bight of his BLT and as he talked and let his hand run through his jet black hair.  
  
"Hmmm... Actually... You're just the person I needed to talk to!" Sakura smirked evilly. "Dearest big brother in the world... Could you pretty, pretty please take me over to L- I mean my friends house? I need to help them before the dance tonight." Sakura starred at Tori with her hands clenched together and held to her chest.   
  
"Yeah right squirt. Go look somewhere else. Maybe dad'll take you." Tori began to turn around when Sakura gripped onto his arm.  
  
"Please! I need you to drive me over to... Well, it'll only take about ten minuets to get there, and dad is busy with work, plus I have to get ready also for the dance tonight!" Sakura pleaded, looked strait at Tori.  
  
"Uhh... Fine, fine... You win. But I will need o know where exactly we're going..." Tori sighed, giving up so he would have to here flack about it all night.  
  
"Oh... Ummm... Well, heh heh... You se-"  
  
"Just tell me already!"  
  
"Li's place..." Sakura held her breath she knew what was coming.  
  
"We're going where?!" He yelled, the veins on his neck flaring in pure anger.  
  
"He doesn't know what to get for Kas, and I told him I'd help him out!" Sakura yelled even louder. "Please! I told him I'd be there in ten minuets, and that was ten minuets ago!!" Sakura pushed Tori out of her doorway and down the stares quickly and managed to grab his keys from the kitchen counter and say good-bye to her father all at the same time.  
  
"Uhh! Fine, fine! I'll let you stop by that little punk's house! But don't expect me to be doing it again any time soon!" Tori yelled slamming his car door shut.  
  
"OK!" Sakura pleaded closing the door on her side before turning and throwing a few of her things in the back of the old beat up car his their father used to own, until Tori got his license and the old car was now Tori's car.  
  
Tori started the loud roaring engine...::puut puut...::  
  
"Tori! Dad said to take the car to the shop to be fixed!" Sakura groaned. The car wouldn't start it was basically a piece of junk...  
  
Torn leather seats, the smell of mold for some reason... And the fact that every two, to three weeks the car would have to go to the shop where their father had bought it and spend at LEAST a hundred bucks each time Tori was there..  
  
"ERRR!! Stupid-"  
  
"You can take my car.." Mr. Avalon noted handing Tori the keys through an open window. "Oh, and sweetheart, Madison just called, she said to bring all of your things with you over to her house. I guess you'll be having her mother.. Or the ladies with the sunglass thing taking you.." Mr. Avalon smiled Weakly as Sakura moaned slightly and ran like a blur into the house and back.. This ended up taking fifteen minuets. 'Teenagers...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Li's house  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uhhh.... SAKURA! Where the heck are you?!" Li shouted gripping onto his hair and pulling as he fell onto his bed.  
  
"Master. Syaoran... If you need any help getting her a gift.. I'd suggest roses.." Wi said, as he popped his head around the door.  
  
"I don't want to get her roses! I already do have something! … I just need Sakura to give me a 100% on it!" Li groaned, throwing a pillow over his head.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't have any ideas at the moment... I'm sure your little friend Sakura will be over in a little bit Master Sharon.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you're right Wi." Li mumbled under the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Tori and Sakura...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I swear sometimes-"  
  
"You turn here Tori!"  
  
"Wha?!" Tori yelled in a mix of confusion and anger. But it was to late he passed the street. 'Uhh.. Why me?' Tori grumbled something to himself as he found the nearest driveway to turn around in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ten Minuets Later  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Master Li, Sakura is here!" Wi yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Gahhh!" Li stumbled over his own feet barely able to miss the stair case...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bryan  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No... I want her taken care of tonight, you hear me?!" Bryan was filled with anger as he talked to one of his... Well, closer friends.  
  
"Yeah..." The voice on the other side of the phone said, now not sure himself if he wanted to do this or not.  
  
"You don't sound to convincing Jack! Are you going to kill her and Li or not?!" Bryan yelled into the phone slamming his door tightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it Bry-"  
  
"Don't turn back on me now buddy, your my best friend and you know it!" Bryan lied, to the guy on the other end. "They'll be driving to the dance. You hit them with the truck and floor it out of there! Trust me you wont get caught..." Bryan smiled, as he looked at an old picture of Li, him, and Kasadey, sitting on the side of his bed.  
  
"I'll do it." Jack hung up the phone and looked at the time. "Guess I should get going now."  
  
************  
  
"You sure; this is what you're going to get Kasadey?" Sakura stood in front of Li wearing a gold chain with a pendent in the shape of a rose bud, and a blue joule in the middle.  
  
"I can't really turn back now... It coast me $100.00 as it is!" Li collapsed on his bed again glazing at the mirror staring at Sakura's reflection, and blushing slightly, before noting the time and jumping to his feet. "Gahhhhh! "  
  
"Wha... Ho!" Sakura, quickly ran out of Li's room leaving him in a panic and she ran downstairs and grabbed the phone in the kitchen dialing Madison's phone number.  
  
*************  
  
"Yes Miss. Taylor, we're leaving now." "Uhh..."  
  
"No, no, Arin! You can forget the phone I can get it myself, now you go pick up Sakura and Li now!" Madison yelled at Arin, the girls oak brown hair falling into her face, as Madison pushed her away, in the other direction.  
  
"Oh... I are you sure Miss?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes and thousand times yes I said, you don't have to go pick up the phone! Now go pick up Sakura, and Li, Sakura will be getting ready here, and Li should already be ready! But then on the way to the dance we'll be picking up Kasadey!" Madison paced back and forth leaving Arin somewhat lost, but she just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Alright then I'll head over now. I'll be back in a few minuets Miss. Taylor."   
  
"See ya!" Madison ran to the phone a picked it up as Sakura was about to hang up. "Sakura?" Madison knew it had to be her, no one else in their right mind would let the phone ring fifty times.  
  
"Madison! Where the heck are you?! You should be in the car with Arin heading over here to Li's!" Sakura was in a panic, she hadn't even started to get ready, her hair was a wreck, and her face had lost all form shape and way of color...   
  
"Yeah, Arin should be there right about... Now?"  
  
....  
  
"How... Did you do that?..." Sakura stared out the bay window in the front of the house, seeing Arin running out of the stretch limo.  
  
"Well, got to go then, see ya in a sec` Madison!" Sakura beamed into the phone, hanging it up quickly and running back into Li's room.  
  
"Li! Arin is here to pick us up! Move you butt!" Sakura scurried around the room grabbing her things and running back out to greet Arin.  
  
"Uhh! Okay, okay!" Li grabbed the velvet case with he necklace and Kasadey's coursage, and ran out slamming his door with an abrupt thud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kasadey's house 1hour later  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honey! That Li boy will be here any minuet now, get out of the bathroom, I'm sure you look fine!" Kasadey's mother stood at the stair case and yelled up to her daughter who refused to leave the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be out in a minuet!" She shouted back so her mother could hear her. And as if on 'q' door bell rang.   
  
Kasadey had her hair pulled back into two neat buns with little whips descending from them. Her dress was a dark purple color. Long, with a raised pattern throughout it. It adorned her small form making her look as if she were a princess.  
  
"Kasadey…" Li starred at her in amazement. She was beautiful.  
  
"Hey Li!" Kasadey smiled running over to hug him tight.  
  
Mrs. Baker smiled at her daughter and ran quickly into the kitchen to grab her camera. "Hang on you two! I want to get a picture!"   
  
"Mom, no!" Kasadey begged.  
  
"It's okay Kas." Li smiled wrapping his arm around her and faced Mrs. Baker.   
  
"Smile!" Mrs. Baker gleamed and then there was a bright flash of the camera.  
  
Kasadey and Li hurried out and into the car Arin was driving, to meat her, Sakura, and Madison.  
  
Sakura had her hair slightly curled and half up half down. Her dress was long with a sheer black top layer and a dark deep red color underneath. Al color had returned to her face, she was just as pretty as Kasadey.  
  
The same was for Madison. Her hair was up in a fluffy lose little bun placed at the top of her head some pieces falling down and curled.   
  
"Kasadey!" Sakura and Madison screamed hugging her tightly. "You look so pretty! I love the outfit!" Sakura smiled sitting next to Madison and taking a sip of her soda that Madison had made sure they had in the cooler in the back.  
  
"Thanks, I like your dresses also." Kasadey sat next to Li as he closed the door.  
  
"We're clear to go Arin!" Madison shouted tapping on the shadowed glass. The car started up and quickly sped around the corner.  
  
  
------------------------  
Bryan and Jack  
------------------------  
  
"They should be coming around the corner in the limo in about two minuets… Kasadey and Li are sitting in the back left hand side you hit into there car with the truck and make sure there dead…"  
  
"But… But what if I get caught, or they aren't dead and they know I did it?!" Jack was about sixteen and had barely even gotten his license.  
  
"Trust me… You won't get hurt, and I'll get you the twenty grand so you can get all the drugs you want…"  
  
Jack smiled. He hadn't been able to get a hold of the money to pay for them before… But with that… "I'll do it. I trust you."  
  
'Hmm… Like I'd be able to get a hold of twenty grand! I can't be leave he bought that story… He's really desperate for that money… All so he can fry his brain and kill himself…' Bryan hopped out of the car and went into a nearby coffee shop so he could watch Kasadey and Li be killed instantly on impact.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"No way! That's so not fair I got a C+ of the test, and you got a 100%?!" Sakura laughed with a mix of shock.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Everything seemed to be a blur as a navy blue truck came flying down the street. Mettle met with mettle… The last thing Sakura saw was Kasadey, who seemed to almost be flying forward going head-first threw the window…  
  
------------------  
Ten minuets later  
------------------  
  
Li was the first to awaken. The limo had flipped over and his foot was caught under the seat. "Uhh… Kas? Sakura? Anyone?" Li moaned flinching in pain his head was bleeding pretty badly and at the time he figured his ankle was broken along with a few ribs… But hat was just what he could see and feel. Everything ached. So far there was no one at the scene… No one except for Bryan. "Bryan? Bryan is that you?"  
  
"Damn… You're still alive…"  
  
"Wha? Bryan help please call 911… Where's Kasadey? Help her!" Li shouted in pain as he was pulled abruptly outside.  
"Help?! Oh yeah you think I'll help save her or you? Anyways with the looks of you, you won't make it very long…" Bryan smiled kicking him in the side with such force Li could hear his ribs snapping in half.  
  
"Time card release!" Sakura screamed hearing what Bryan had said. Sakura dragged her self to Li's side placing his head in her lap. "Li, Li are… are you alright?!" Sakura felt the tears fall from her eyes holding him tight. 'Don't die! Don't die on me Syaoran!'  
  
"A… Avalon?" Li smiled rolling over coiffing up blood onto the black tar road. "Ch… Check on Kasadey!" Li shouted moving much slower then Sakura.  
  
"No…" Sakura scrambled over to Kasadey's motionless body blood surrounding her.  
  
"Kasadey!" Li cried collapsing next to her.   
  
"Li don't touch her, she could be really hurt!" Sakura cried uncontrollably as she saw her tattered body bloodied from the glass and impact. She reached out with shaky hands to check her pulse. "No…" Sakura breathed not knowing what to do. She was helpless. She couldn't stand the loss of strength from using time…   
  
"What?" Li looked at Sakura and then to Kasadey. "She… No… No! Kasadey! God please no!" Li slammed his fist into the cold concrete.  
  
"I'm… I'm… I can't hold the time card any longer…" Sakura collapsed onto the floor Li soon after from loss of blood. Madison and Arin were still in the limo but would be okay.   
  
Bryan didn't have enough time to take care of Li before help was on its way… He didn't have any idea how Sakura had gotten out of the limo… But that wasn't the problem…  
  
  
-------------------  
Tori and Mr. Avalon  
-------------------  
  
  
  
There was a major car accident on 30th and 10th St. So far all we know is that there were two deaths. The people involved are as fallowed… Li Syaoran, Madison Taylor, Arin Trason, Kasadey Baker, Sakura Avalon-"  
  
"Dad!" Tori screamed, dropping a mug full of coffee onto the floor and running upstairs. "Dad Sakura's hurt bad!" Tori's head was spinning first his mom… 'What if Sakura doesn't make it? Dad won't be able to live!'  
  
"What?!"  
  
"On… On the news!" Tori shouted pointing downstairs. Just then the phone rang… "…You want me to get it?"  
  
"N… No I'll do it." Mr. Avalon staggered to the phone and picked it up. "He… Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Avalon?"  
  
"Yes, this is him…"  
  
"County hospital. Your daughter has been hurt..."  
  
"Is… Is she okay?"  
  
"She should be fine… But I'm afraid one of her friends didn't make it…"  
  
"…I'll… I'll be over in about ten minuets… Fifteen at the most." Mr. Avalon hung up the phone and looked over at Tori.   
  
"Don't tell me she's dead dad. She's not dead!" Tori stared at his dad with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Tori! Tori calm down! Sakura will be fine!" Mr. Avalon shouted grabbing a hold of Tori and making him look into his eyes.  
  
"That's what you told me the night mom died. You want me to believe you now?" Tori pulled away and began to walk down stairs… "I'll be waiting in the car…"   
  
"Damn it Tori! It's not like mom! She had a sickness, no one could help her Tori you and Sakura were just little kids what did you expect me to tell you she was going to die have fun?!" Mr. Avalon stood firm pain shooting through his body.  
  
"No… I wanted to know weather I was going to have a mother to talk to in the morning…" Tori ran down the stairs and out the door slamming it shut behind him.  
  
"Uhh…" Mr. Avalon clenched his fists tightly fighting back the tears. 'Tori… I…' He ran down after him.   
  
  
---------------  
The crash site  
---------------  
  
"What time was it when the truck hit the limo?" An officer was standing before Bryan. It had begun to rain out and there were firemen, and an ambulance all around trying to get Arin, and Madison out of the crushed limo.  
  
"The man in the truck is a live guys'!" A fireman shouted everyone came running over. Bryan was left starring in wonderment. 'H… How?!'  
  
"I…"  
  
"Shh… Don't talk kid we're going to get you out of here as soon as we can okay?"  
  
"I… I need to talk to Bryan!"  
  
Bryan froze mid step and looked at his bloodied face.  
  
"I… I want… My twenty grand…" Jack smiled knowing he had no chance of making it out of this situation a live. He didn't want to kill anyone to begin with. But the money was what had gotten him. He could at least drag Bryan down. He knew now. He wasn't even going to have gotten that money to begin with.  
  
"What?" The officer looked back at Bryan looking him up and down.  
  
"…He wanted me to kill them… He… He told me he'd give me the money if I…" It was to late… Jack's body stopped. His chest inhaled one last breath of air before he died in the officer's arms.  
  
"Bryan… I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in for tonight…" The officer walked towards Bryan.  
  
"Wha? You… You believe that crack head?! You can't take me in; I'm only fourteen year old!" Bryan backed away from the cop  
  
"Kid… I'm a cop if I think there is something wrong I can take you in for whatever I want, as long as you are a threat to something. Now just come here and I'll make sure no one hurts you okay?"  
  
"No! Stay away from me! I didn't do anything! I'll sue you for this get the hell off of me!" Bryan kicked and yelled as the officer gripped a hold of him by his waist and carried his off into the car…  
  
  
----------------  
Hospital room 27  
---------------  
  
"Kasadey?" Li moaned opening his eyes. He looked around seeing a bed next to him… It wasn't Kasadey… It was Sakura. She turned her head tears still falling from her eyes.  
  
"Li…" Sakura smiled trying to hold the pain away from Li.  
  
Li just looked at her his eyes glazed over not knowing what to say, think. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. The women he loved more then anything was dead. Bryan was… Well, he had tried to kill him. Li didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Li…"  
  
"For what? You don't have anything to feel sorry about." Li starred blankly at the sealing.  
  
"For not helping Kasadey… For making you admit to yourself that you loved her, for talking you into asking her out. If… If I hadn't… This wouldn't have even happened; and Kasadey would still be alive!" Sakura cried into her blood stained sheet not bothering to hold back the pain any longer.  
  
"Don't blame yourself. If I didn't really love Kasadey I wouldn't have admitted that I loved her to you! Trust me it's not your fault… If anything it's mine Sakura. I shouldn't have gone out with her at all…"  
  
----------------------  
Tori and Mr. Avalon  
----------------------  
  
'Maybe was to harsh? I'll tell dad I was wrong when he comes out.' Tori sighed sitting in the car worried half to death about Sakura and… Well, even Li.  
  
"…Come on Tori… Lets go now." Mr. Avalon walked by Tori without a glance. With his fists held tight as he closed the car door.  
  
"Dad… I… I'm sorry, it's just… I've-"  
  
"Don't worry I understand, lets get to the hospital as soon as we can alright?" Tori looked at his father one more last time before sitting down.  
  
"Alright…"  
  
---------------------  
One year later - Last court hearing…  
---------------------  
  
"Bryan Camble… This court finds you incident in the cause of deaths to, Kasadey Baker, and Jack Gable. And for the attempted murder of Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Arin Tarson, and Li Syaoran this court finds you… innocent…" Bryan smiled, and glanced back at Li and the others.  
  
"No…" Li sat in the pew with Z, Sakura, Madison, and the others. "This isn't happening no… It isn't true! He's not getting out with nothing!" Li shouted Z gripped a hold of Li by his arms holding him back.  
  
"For get about it man! It's over and you can't do anything about it!" Z's hands were shaking he hated seeing Li like this.  
  
Bryan shook his lawyer's hand and walked down the hallway where some people glared others cheered for Bryan. His parents were not far behind him crying for joy knowing there little boy was safe and free… Bryan stopped by Li and the others smiling. "To bad they don't know what really happened… Other wise I'd be in jail for a long time. But… There sadly enough wasn't enough evidence to fry my butt." Bryan was only about two inches away from Li's face, his voice seething with hate.  
  
"Why you little!" Li shouted braking from Z's grip. He lunged at Bryan punching him right in the right eye and pushing him to the ground.  
  
"Heh! You think that hurt me? I bet it hurt Kasadey a lot when she went flying through the window and hit the hard ground..." Bryan all but whispered as an officer forced Li off of Bryan and helped Bryan up escorting him out of the room.  
  
'Kasadey!' Li's mind screamed he fell to his knees tears falling freely. "This is a dream, I'm dreaming I'll wake up and she'll still be a live I know she will!" Li hit his fist into the hard wooden floor over and over again not able to stop.  
  
"Li…" Sakura chocked with in the mix of tears. She bent down as he sat up finally looking at her. "It'll be okay, you've got to move on Li… She… She's not going to be coming back to us no matter how much we want her to." Li stared at her before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly.  
  
"I miss her so much Sakura… I just want to see her one more time. Is that so much to ask for?" Sakura smiled slightly returning the hug.   
  
"I know Li… I know…"  
  
"Li?!" Myelin came running down the hall way. "Li I came as soon as I could from Hong Kong when I heard about the-" Rita ran over to Myelin quickly placing her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh! He's having a really hard time with it…" Rita dragged her away with Nikki, Chielisa, and Z. "When did you get back?"  
  
"About an hour ago…" Myelin smiled at him. 'He's changed a lot since I left last… He found another girl… Maybe if I try he'll love me once again? I'll have to take it really slowly… I don't want to hurt him…'   
  
"Rita? Come on your mom told me to drive you home…" Mr. Teroda came in through an open court room door almost empty now.   
  
Rita blushed and everyone starred in question not sure why. "I… Oh… Umm… Alright hang on a second.  
  
"Sakura, Li?" Rita paused for a few seconds letting them look up there eye's both still teary. "I… I've got to get going now. Sakura if you need anything call me okay? You to Li." She smiled as they both stood and hugged before leaving.  
  
"Okay Rita… Thank you for being here." Li smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages, and Sakura cheered up a bit when she noticed.  
  
---------------  
  
---------------  
  
Well, Myelin moved back to Japan and was planning on staying much longer then before and once again try to win Li's heart... Li and Bryan now will never be friends again. Rita and Mr. Teroda's relationship is slowing growing, and Kasadey will forever remain in those whose hearts she touched. They will miss her but slowly have to move on to greater things…  
  
--------------------------  
  
'Each friend represents a world in us, a   
world possibly not born until they arrive,  
and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born…'  
-Anaïs Nin -  
  
  
  
:: Hee ^___^':: I'm proud of myself! Almost 15 pages of a great sub chapter! ::silence:: Well, at least I enjoyed it! (YOU BETTER REVIEW!! MY B-DAY IS COMING UP!! I WANT TO SEE REVIEWING PEOPLE!!!!!!!!)   
  
I hope this was a powerful chapter, at least most ½ through the story. I got kinda teary eyed with the Li crying over Kasadey when she forst died myself & I WROTE IT!! -_-' Heh… Yes, I know sad isn't it lol, at least I wrote it folks!  
  
Well, g2g now!  
  
Toodles always,  
Rachel*  
  
E-mail me at: DuckQueen2150@aol.com 


	5. Chapter 3 - The Flight 13 to New York...

New York New York  
- Chapter 3 -  
The Flight 13 to NYC…  
  
By: Rachel*  
Rated: PG-13 (reason why in first two chapters)  
Gender: Romance/Drama/Comedy ^-^'  
E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com  
  
*_* Only three more days until the 20th of Feb. MY BIRTHDAY WAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW IT'D BE A GREAST B-DAY GIFT!! *_*   
  
~*~ I Don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, only the made up characters: Bryan, Arin, Eathen, and anyone who wasn't on the show/movies! I also don't own any brand names like: Kit Kat! (LOVE THEM THOUGH ^___^' heh heh...) ~*~   
  
ENJOY THE CHAPTER!! Any mess up crap with grammar and spelling I'm sorry about I'm not good at it... -_-' Heh I hear about it every day from my teachers at school... They wonder why I can write so well at fanfiction, but then can't write for crap when I need to write up a school project... -_-' Is it my fault I think it's a boring as hell? Plus It's harder when you're restricted to what you can write about. I'd die if I could get the chance to be able to be able to do a free write thing! Oh the joy I'd write about anime lol ^__^ heh... I'm obsessed what can I say?  
  
**************************************************  
  
----------------  
Avalon residence 4:30 A.M.  
----------------  
  
  
  
"Ho!" Sakura screeched her body jerking forward as she slammed her fist into the alarm clock. "I'm up I'm up…" She groaned still half asleep. It was already Sunday morning the day she'd take her first plain trip ever, not just to New York, but to another continent.   
  
Tori staggered into the room yawning, his mouth wide open has he messed around with his hair that was… Well, what you would consider a really bad case of bed-head. He was in a pair of plaid boxers and a white t-shirt that had a small coffee stain on the left bottom corner. "Get dressed and eat we've got to be at your school at five squirt."  
  
"Okay, okay it'll only take me a little bit…"  
  
"Heh! A little bit my butt, you take about an hour fooling around with your hair and crap each morning and you say; 'It'll only take me a little bit'?!" Tori gave up his thoughts and turned around walking down stares to get some breakfast.   
  
Sakura sighed and flopped back onto her bed. "… Why do I have to be at school at five o'clock in the morning?! Why can't we take a later flight?" Sakura groaned to herself. Suddenly there was a thud in the window and she sat up starring into the darkness of night. "Wha? What was that?!"  
  
"Sakura help!" Came the muffled cry of a yellow little beast. Then she remembered. "Kero!" Sakura quickly looked to see if the door was closed before rushing over to the window and looking out.  
  
"About time you came to save me. The neighbors' cat almost had me for a very early morning snack!" Kero pulled himself through the window and gently flew over to his drawer and pulled it open.  
  
"Sorry… Did you have fun with Yue?" Sakura asked gripping a hold of her purple hair brush and untangling her hair.  
  
"Yeah, we watched TV, I ate, and even talked Yue into trying sake!" Kero chuckled mischievously.  
  
"You what?!" Sakura screeched in a hushed voice. "You got Yue drunk?! How could you do that to him Kero; he's Juline also!"  
  
"Don't have a heart attack; I didn't kill him or anything…" Kero just smirked evilly. 'Heh… He won't be too happy though when those pictures get developed…'  
  
"Hmmm!" Sakura threw her hands into the air and ran out of room to go finish getting ready.  
  
----------------------  
30 min. later  
----------------------  
  
"Sakura move it! We've got to get to your school now!" Tori honked the horn to the car yelling loudly.  
  
"I'll just be one more minuet!" Sakura shouted out an open window. "You shouldn't be honking the horn anyway unless you want to wake up Rie's family and they'll never let you go out with her again!" Sakura sneered smiled to herself.  
  
"Just hurry up brat!"  
  
Sakura grumbled at the comment before sitting down on her suit case and zippering it up. 'I think I've got everything… I brought the cards just incase… I have my money, closes, makeup and stuff, shoes I think that it!' Sakura smiled and walked out of the room. "Bye Kero have fun, I'll be back in a week!" She closed her door quickly tried… Running down stares but her suit case was to heavy. But Kero wasn't in his drawer... Nope... He snuck into her suit case.  
  
'Just as long as I'm not dead by the time I get to New York I'll be happy...' Kero groumbled to himself. Hitting his head on the top of the suit case. "Oww..." 'Why me?'  
  
"Have fun honey, and be careful!" Mr. Avalon hugged Sakura tightly and gave her a kiss onto of her head.  
  
"I will dad, but I have to go now!" With that Sakura bolted out the door leaving him with a blank expression.   
  
'Teenagers…' Mr. Avalon waved goodbye one last time before going into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.  
  
------------------  
  
"Tori don't even think if touching Li while we're on the trip! It's been five years since he came here you can give up on it okay, he's moved on!" Sakura glared.  
  
"Oh no… I wouldn't dream of touching him… There are many other ways I can kill the little punk!"  
  
"TORI!" Sakura screamed whacking him in the head with her fist.  
"Oww! I was kidding! I was kidding!" Tori whined hitting her back in the shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm…" Sakura mumbled. 'Yeah your kidding you'd through him off a cliff if you get the chance…'  
  
It took about five more minuets of silence before they reached the school. Sakura walked empty handed out of the car and into the building.  
  
'Thanks a lot sis… Oh trust me Li's not getting to cutesy with you… I know him… He's got a thing for ya and he not going to touch ya if I can do anything about it!' Tori opened the trunk and got his one bag and Sakura's three large bags… 'What'd she pack; her whole room?!'  
  
--------------------  
Sakura in the class room  
-------------------  
  
"Sakura!" Madison yelled happily running over and hugging her friend tightly. "We're going on vacation girl! New York here we come!" Sakura laughed smiling and joining her in laughter.  
  
"Hey Sakura." Li came over his eyes warm and kind.  
  
"Li!" Sakura shrieked. "Get away before my-"  
  
"Oh hi Li…" Tori breathed throwing the suit cases down to the ground.  
  
"Gahh!" Li nervously backed away.  
  
"Where you going Li? I'm your chaperone after all. Didn't Sakura tell you yet?" Li's eyes widened and he looked at Sakura who just bit her bottom Li and shrugged her shoulders not sure what to say.  
  
"Oh… You must be Sakura's older brother…" Bryan walked over standing between Tori and Li. "Bryan Camble, nice to meet you…" Bryan smiled shaking Tori's hand.  
  
"Go away Bryan!" Li glared taking a step forward.   
  
'Isn't that the other kid who was accused for killing Kasadey Baker?' Starred blankly pulling his hand away and walking over to Sakura guarding her.   
  
"What Li? I was just introducing myself. He is after all Sakura's older brother. It's not my fault you've got a problem with him. Anyways… We both hate you… I thought we could be friends…" Bryan smiled angrily towards Li.  
"Shut up Bryan, he's not going to be your friend I know that, even though we don't… Necessarily get along. I still know if he had a choice between hurting me, or you, he'd go for you first!" Li clenched his fists holding back the pain and memories of past times.  
  
"Oh really, I wasn't trying to kill Sakura at the time I was trying to kill you and Kasadey… At least I got rid of that bitch…"  
  
"That's it!" Li slammed him into a nearby desk and kicked him in the gut.  
  
"Li stop!" Sakura cried Running over to LI and holding him back. "It's not going to bring her back to us Li!" Sakura let the tears fall from her eyes wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. She placed her head against his back the tears absorbing into his shirt.  
  
"Sakura I-" Li closed his eyes looking back at Bryan who was being helped up by his friends.  
  
'Sakura… You…' Tori had never seen this side of Li before. He… He really did care about his sister. Tori frowned slightly his mind now unsure about how he felt.  
  
Everyone starred back and forth between Bryan, Sakura, and Li. Eathen walked over to Sakura and Li. "I… I know I've only been here for two days… But, whatever has happened to you. Between you guys. Can't you just move on?"  
  
"Heh… Fat chance that will happen…" Bryan smiled grabbing a hold of a tissue that a guy had given him his split lip.  
  
Tori stepped forward and picked up the fallen desk. Li looked at him and noticed something different about him. 'Does he feel sorry for me? Why is he helping?'  
  
"Don't think I'll always help you out…" Tori whispered into her ear passing him and walking out into the hallways to get something to eat at the snack machines.   
  
Li starred blankly standing there not sure how to react. Myelin sat in a desk behind Rita, and Nikki. She smiled her eyes somewhat watered over.  
  
"Eathen…" Li spoke, taking a step forward placing a hand on his shoulder. Li looked at him. Making sure Eathen was looking into his eyes he shook his head.  
  
"I… Okay…" Eathen sighed and went back to go sit right nearby where Myelin was.  
  
Myelin looked at him and smiled something about him. Was this who she had been waiting for? Was it not Li? Eathen looked over to her and smiled warmly.  
  
"You okay?" Eathen asked seeing the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hmm? Oh… Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just that something I thought would work between someone didn't.  
  
"Li just walk away." Sakura dried her tears and stood up.  
  
"Okay everyone ready to go to New York?!" Mr. Teroda came into the room smiling then noticing the teary eyes and angry faces. 'No… Not again…' "Is everything alright here?"   
  
"Yes…" Tori came into the room with a tasty cake and mug filled with coffee. "Don't worry… Everything's alright…" Tori looked over to Li and Sakura again. 'What am I getting myself into… Should I be, being so nice to the little punk? Or should I just move on like Sakura had said… Maybe he has changed?'  
  
Li looked back at Tori again. 'Thank you Tori…' Li smiled somewhat and walked away with Sakura handing her a tissue he had in his pocket. "Here Sakura…"  
  
Mr. Teroda looked around one more time. 'I missed something… I know I did…' He looked at Rita who smiled blushing slightly at his strong gaze. "Okay everyone let me take roll and then we're off to the air port. We'll be taking flight 13… Now don't freak out, yes I know it's a bad number to be taking and some of you might be superstitious but we'll be fine…" Everyone seemed to glance over to Z who just smiled and wrapped his arm around Chielisa.   
  
"I'm not going to freak, I've got my good luck charm right here." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Zackary… Reframe yourself or I won't let you sit next to each other on the plain…" Mr. Teroda smiled weakly at the two to them and then started reading off names.  
  
"It's been Z since 7th grade Teroda; where have you been?!" Everyone laughed, as Mr. Teroda looked up again eyebrows raised as he laughed.  
  
"Fine Z…"  
  
"There we go, now you've got it!" Sakura smiled as she sat with Madison who asked it she was going to be alright.  
  
"I'll be fine Madison… It's Li I'm worried about…" Sakura sighed as Tori walked over and messed up her hair smiling.  
  
"You okay twerp?" Tori was concerned but, decided to try and stay happy for his sister's sake.  
"Hmmm… Yes. Just don't mess up my hair, and don't bother Li please?"  
  
"Hmm… As long as he doesn't try to hit on you fine…" Sakura blushed looking back at Li who was now hiding the pain and talking with Z.  
  
"He's just a… He's just a friend Tori, nothing more to me…" 'Just a very close friend…' Sakura smiled when she saw him laugh. It made her happy to know he was alright, that he wasn't thinking about Bryan… Or Kasadey, that he was slowly beginning to move on.  
  
------------------  
  
"So… When are you going to ask Sakura out?" Z smiled winking his eyes and tapping him in the side with his elbow.  
  
"What? I… I don't like her that way… She's just a friend… Nothing more Z…" 'Just a really close friend…'  
  
"Oh please! Everyone knows you like her and she feels the same way…" Z made sure to choose his words… Not wanting to mention something that would send him back to his little box blocking the world away from him.  
  
"I… She doesn't like me that way… Sure she cares… But-"  
  
"But nothing Li! Look at her man she loves you, you're the one who just won't-" Z bit his tong holding back the rest.  
  
Li flinched. He knew what he was going to say. Just won't move on… "Maybe your right Z… But I…"  
  
"Li… I, I didn't mean to…"  
  
"No… It's alright. I'm okay really." LI sighed and looked over to Sakura she glanced over to Li and then quickly back blushing when she noticed he saw her looking at him. 'Do you love Sakura me? Am I the one who's just too stupid to notice? Are you just waiting for me to tell you? I do love her… It's… It's just I don't want to feel my heart ripped to pieces if she says no…'  
  
"I'm… I'm going to get Chielisa's and my stuff okay man?"  
  
"Hmmm? Oh yeah…" Li pushed him away as he looked at Sakura still…  
  
"Heh… Hock line and sinker!' Z smiled starring over to Chielisa and Rita giving them a, thumbs up.  
  
"Ahhh!" The yelled happily smiling holding onto each other's hands and laughing.  
  
"Okay everyone lets go!" Mr. Terada yelled walking over nearby Rita. He gave her a little note without anyone else seeing.  
  
Rita,  
Sit next to me on the plain if you'd like. Or I'll sit nearby you either way I'll be happy.  
  
Love you always,  
Yoshiyuki  
^__*  
  
Rita shut her head up and looked at him her face right red. He smiled at her winking before getting everyone into line.  
  
"Rita… Why are you all red?" Nikki smiled as she glanced at Mr. Terada and then to her again. 'Hmm… How did I guess… I won't tell anyone though. Rita would hate me if I did.'  
  
"Hmm?! Oh… No reason, Why?"  
  
"Just wondering…" Nikki smiled again picking up her carry on and suit case and walking out of the room with everyone else.  
  
'Heh… Finally I'll be able to get rid of Li, and take Sakura as my own…' Bryan smiled at looked over to them both laughing about something that was on TV last night. 'They won't be able to charge me with murder anyways… Other wise its double jeopardy…'  
  
------------------  
Air port 5:30 AM  
-----------------  
  
"Attention everyone…" A voice chimed in over the speaker. "Flight 13 to New York will begin boarding in five minuets. Please get over to gate six if you will be leaving on this flight." LI sat back in the red leather chair and looked out the windows. The plane was being pulled by a little yellow truck.  
  
"Li… Do you think we're going to be alright?" Li looked up to find a very scarred Sakura; she had never been on an air plane. She was bighting her thumb nail and very nervous.   
  
"No… We'll be fine, trust me… I've taken a plane a least six times, nothing will happen, and if it does I'll be right there with ya to make sure you're okay." Li smiled standing up and letting his hand run through her hair.  
  
Sakura blushed slightly, but nodded. "Alright…" Sakura somewhat agreed.  
  
Tori smiled somewhat as he noticed Li trying to calm her down. "I'm getting soft… I'm letting the kid get my little sister's heart…" Madison began to laugh she as standing behind Tori smiling as he spoke.  
  
"You really do care about Sakura don't you?" Tori starred back at her a lop sided smile on his face. "Hmm… Yeah, and I guess I can't help it… Ever since the accident I just don't want her to get hurt again… Then there's him… He hurt her even before then, not to mention me as well."  
  
"He's changed you know. He loves her… Maybe even more then… More then Kasadey. He'd kill himself trying to protect her." Madison bit her lip before continuing. "Tori I didn't tell you this alright?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"On Friday after the movie. A truck came speeding down the rode. Sakura was almost hit and killed on impact, but Li dove forward and knocked them both to the ground. He saved her life already more times then you can count but, but that doesn't matter he'd never stop protecting her. And ever since Bryan killed Kasadey he's been even more protective just like you have. He loves her, and he always will…" Madison sat next Tori who just starred blankly at Sakura.  
  
"She never told me about Friday…"  
  
"Oh course not! I had he same dress and had Arin bring it over, because her dress got really ripped up and dirty. She thought you get all pissed off and think that he rapped her or something, so she never wanted to tell you of your dad…"  
  
"I… I wouldn't have gotten that mad…"  
  
"Are you so sure? You have before. You nearly clobbered Li after the accident, because he didn't protect her, he couldn't. How could he have known the limo would have flipped over, and we were all almost going to be killed; could he have known that Tori?" Madison stood up and left him with his thoughts and went to go talk with Sakura.  
  
'Why didn't you just tell me Sakura? I… Would I have gotten that mad at the punk?' Tori shook his head now unsure oh his own self.  
  
"Hey Myelin?" Eathen smiled and handed her a soda.  
  
"Oh, thanks." She smiled and opened the can of cola and took a sip. "What did you want?" She blinked a few times getting use to the caffeine suddenly entering her body.  
  
"Umm… Do… Do you want to sit next to me on the plane? You can even have the window seat." Eathen smiled hopefully.  
  
"I…" Myelin didn't know what to say anymore. If Li still cared about her she'd say no. "Umm… Sure why not. I'd love to sit next to you."  
  
"Really?!" Eathen blushed tightening the grip onto his own soda.   
  
"Yep!" She smiled truly happy about her diction. 'Hope you live a happy life Li Syaoran… It was fun while it lasted. But you always will just be a close friend. I'm sure you will be happy with Sakura… I know you'll be happy with her.'  
  
"Okay everyone! We're getting on the plane now!" Mr. Terada yelled waving his hand in the air gathering everyone that was going on the trip.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Time to go now Sakura…" Li smiled as she clung onto his arm scarred half to death. "You'll be fine Sakura, now please let go before Tori ponds me into a pulp…" Tori was about five feet away and was still fairly upset about how close his sister was getting to the little punk… Even if he was only going to protect her…  
  
"Heh… Sorry." Sakura blushed again running up to go join Madison and the others.  
  
Tori quickly walked up next to Li. "Hmmm…" He mumbled and he glanced over to Li.  
  
"Eli!" Li froze mid walk as Tori place a hand on his shoulder. "Heh… Hi Tori…"  
  
"Hmm… If I see as much as a single tear run down my little sisters cheek because of you, you're as good as dead Syaoran…"  
  
"I… You aren't going to kill me unless that happens?!"  
  
"Now did I say that?"  
  
"…No…"  
  
"I'd still watch your back if I was you kid."  
  
"A… Heh heh… Of course…" Li mumbled walking a little faster.  
"New York… Here we come…" Tori sighed, waiting in line as Mr. Terada gave one of the flight attendants all of the tickets.  
  
------------------  
  
"Yes Mr. Yoshiyuki Terada…We have you, and your class scheduled right here. You are free to board the plane. Just have them put there suit cases on this cart and then they can bring their carry on with them." Mr. Terada smiled weakly before yelling to the class to do as the attendant had ask them to do.  
  
----------------  
Ten min. later  
----------------  
  
"Flight 13 in now finished boarding have a nice day!" The voice said one last time as the plane pulled away the terminal.  
  
"You're going to be fine Sakura…" Li laughed. She sat in the window seat next to him Madison then sitting next to him.  
  
"Hmmm… How do you know?!" She whined tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"I…" 'If I see as much as a single tear run down my little sisters cheek because of you, you're as good as dead Syaoran…' The words rang through his brain and he quickly tried to calm Sakura down. "Sakura, I told you already we'll be safe. You've got the cards anyways that we can use if something really bad happened. Plus there is about a one and a million chance that we'd be the plane to crash… It's not going to happen… It more dangerous to drive a car anyways."  
  
"You sure?" Sakura whipped her eyes clean of any tears, and Li sighed in relief.  
  
"Yes… Why don't you try and get some more sleep, it's going to be an 18-20 hours non stop to New York… You- You can lean on my shoulder if you'd feel safer." Li blushed slightly and suddenly felt his seat have an abrupt kick.  
  
"Watch is Syaoran…" Tori grumbled. Making sure he kicked the seat pretty hard.  
  
"Heh…" He rubbed the back of his head pushing back into the seat.  
  
Sakura smiled and did lean on his shoulder, falling asleep not to long afterwards. 'Sleep well… My Sakura.' Li smiled grabbing a blanket carefully from under his seat, and wrapped it around her.  
  
'Hee!' Madison twittered to herself as Li also began to drift off into sleep his head leaning ontop of Sakura's.  
  
"Little punk…" Tori sighed as he to bagan to give into sleep.  
  
------------  
  
"Eathen, you want a piece of my Kit Kat?" Myelin broke off two pieces and handed them to Eathen.  
  
"Hmm? Oh thank Myelin!" He smiled brightly. "You want to play cards for a little but so we don't get borad to death, or do something else?"  
  
"Can we bet some money on poker?" Myelin smiled.  
  
"Ha yeah, sure. Want to see if Z, or someone will play also, we can make the steaks higher then." Eathen and Myelin laughed.  
  
"Sure, ask Rita she sitting over there diangly drom us with… Mr. Terada?!" Myelin shouted in a hushed voice not sure what else to say.  
  
"Alright… Hey Rita!" Eathen yelled.  
  
Rita looked over stopping her conversation with Yoshiyuki. "Hmm? What is it Eathen?" Rita smiled.  
  
"Want to play a game of poker with Myelin and me?"  
  
"I-" She looked bak and Mr. Terada and he nodded saying they could talk alone after they got to New York. "Sure!" Eathen moved his carry on and sat it under the seet and moved next to Myelin.   
  
"Hope you've got money Rita, we're betting." Myelin chimed in. Rita laughed and walked back to her seat and took her purse out of small suffle bag.  
  
"I'll only be a little bit…" She smiled, giving hima kiss since no one was looking, or the people that were looked couldn't see her.  
  
"Heh… No problem…" He blushed quickly not expecting the kiss.  
  
----------------------  
  
'Once we get there Syaoran is toast… Literly…' Bryan chuckled to himself. 'She's all mine…'  
  
----------------------  
  
The plane took off on time heading to New York air port with one houndred and fiftey pasangers abord; keeping an altatude of about thrity thousand feet the whole way with little trouble exsept for a little bit of terbliance here and there. The weather was clear the whole way there and they arived in New York and one o'clock in the morning on Monday.  
  
"Sakura…" Li nudged her and work her up again. She had woken up already to eat but had gone back to sleep around elevon or so at night. "Sakura… We're here." Li nudged her again before she opened her eyes and sat up.   
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"We're here Sakura." Li smiled moving a whisp of hair away from her face.   
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yep, already sleepy head…" Li winked and messed up her hair a little.  
  
"Hey stop!" She laughed.  
  
"Little puck?" Tori said in a way to cheerful voice.  
  
"Heh… Sorry again…" Li sighed, fixing Sakura's still messed up hair. 'This is going to be a great trip to New York… I can already tell…' Li gathered his belongings and look Sakura's half of a left over chocolate chip cookie and skarfed it down. 'A great trip indeed…'  
  
************************************  
  
Rachel*: READ & REVUEW FOR MY B-DAY GIFT!!!!! THAT IS ALL I ASK YOU TO DO!!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Avalon: 'Teenagers...' -_-'  
  
Rahel: Heh heh... ^__^' 


	6. Chapter 4 - Hotels and Overprotective Br...

New York New York - Chapter 4 - Hotels and Overprotective Brothers.  
  
-------------------- The bus to Pennsylvania hotel --------------------  
  
"And if you take a look to your right you should see the Empire State Building!" Sakura looked up at the tall building. Her emerald green eyes glistening with happiness. The top glowed out a red white and blue dedicated to the 911 attacks that had happened six and half months ago.  
  
"Hmmm." Bryan yawned stretching his legs 'accidentally' hitting Sakura and Li with his feet. "Oh! I'm sorry, did I do that?" Bryan smiled closing his eyes just wanting to get to the hotel and stay there.  
  
Li turned around in his seat. Raged poring out of his body. He leaned over 'accidentally' hitting him a little bit harder in the right side of his head.  
  
". Oh! I'm dying now Syaoran!" Bryan grimaced waving his hands in the air his 'friends' snickering.  
  
"Camble, Syaoran stop fighting!" Mr. Terada shouted glancing behind his shoulder. 'I can't believe they ever let Bryan back into the district left alone the same homeroom and school.'  
  
Rita smiled looking over to Mr. Terada. It had been seven years since he had given her that ring that still lay on her right ring finger.  
  
---------  
  
"It's only a matter of time before they admit their love for each other. You can thank me for that ladies. Oh and did you know that the first real crush-"  
  
"Z. Shut up!" Chielisa, Nikki, and Madison chimed in all at once. "Why don't you tell the truth for once?" Chielisa smiled as Z wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Fine. I love you Chielisa." He barely whispered into her ear. Chielisa smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"There, now that's better." She leaned up against him and let herself fall almost into sleep soon awoken by the beep of two taxi's as they cut off the bus.  
  
"Hmm. This is worse then trying to walk in Tokyo in the middle of rush hour!" Madison exaggerated looking out the window her video camera in hand taping everything she saw. "But I'm sure it'll be fun. I thank goodness know English thanks to mom and her content trips to America and making me take lesions." She smiled at the others who just starred blankly at her not even wanting to ask.  
  
--------------  
  
'Hmm. Little punk! Get your arm off of my sister!' Tori's mind screamed as Sakura in Tori's thought's 'cuddled' against Li who in return wrapped his arm around her. 'That's it, I won't take it anymore. He's staying away from Sakura! I'll make sure he doesn't get within three feet of her! Wahahahaha!' Tori mind cackled with laughter as his mind screamed out ideas to 'brake' there 'relationship'.  
  
Li could feel the heated stair of Tori's dark brown, almost black eyes starring him down like a hawk hunting down it's pray.  
  
-----------  
  
"Alright everyone stop talking we're here. Grab all your belongings and fallow me into the hotel!" Mr. Terada shouted. Everyone held back there last statements that they wanted to say to friends and just moved out of the bus just wanting to sleep.  
  
------------ In the elevator - 15min later ------------  
  
Tori, Li, Sakura, Rita, Nikki, Chielisa, Madison, Z, and Bryan all bunched into one elevator standing in silence. Sakura was the first to break the lull in the small chamber.  
  
"Are you in the same room with me Madison?" Sakura sighed trying to ignore the glares Tori and Li were giving each other and the fact that Bryan had made sure he was in the same elevator.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. Yep room 1102 on floor 11." Madison smiled. It was a small room, much smaller then her room was back at home, but it would be alright she thought.  
  
-------------  
  
"Ieee!" Sakura screeched, running out of the bath room in a pink cotton towel and a little white one wrapped around her head.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Madison gripped a hold of the girl.  
  
"The water looks like pee! It's yellow!" She pointed to the door and Madison went and looked. Sure enough it was true. The water looked yellow and resembled pee.  
  
"Hmmm." Madison decided to do a little test. She wet her hands and tried to get the soap to lather. But it didn't. "Thought so. We've got a really bad case of hard water." Madison sighed walking out of the very small bathroom with rusty little pipes, and back into the small room with two twin beds.  
  
"Hmmm!" Sakura whined glancing at it again.  
  
"Hey, at least it really isn't pee!" Madison flopped onto her bed. "Uhh. I have to get used to the time laps." She whined. It should be about time to get ready for school in Japan, but it's only 3:00 AM here!"  
  
"Did I here a scream?!" Li came running in to the partly opened room to find Sakura in a towel and Madison in her pajamas.  
  
"AHHH!" Sakrua screeched trying to cover herself more and running back into the bathroom.  
  
"AHHH!" Li coved his eyes and looked the other way.  
  
"AHHH!" Tori covered his eyes and looked the other way while hitting Li in the back of the head.  
  
"Both of you out!" Madison shouted pushing them both out the door.  
  
------------  
  
"Sounds like Li's in trouble again." Nikki sighed shaking her head as she set down her book.  
  
"Hmm." Rita half acknowledged looking down once again at the ring on her finger.  
  
'Well if I'm ever going to ask her who gave her that ring it might as well be while she's tired and half out of it.' Nikki glanced out of the corner of her eye at Rita. "Umm. Rita?"  
  
"Yes?" Rita stood up and smiled.  
  
"I. Who gave you that ring?"  
  
Rita's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. "I. Why do you ask that?"  
  
"You've had it since the 4th grade Rita. I. I guess I was just curious. I can understand if you don't want to tell me."  
  
"I got it from a friend. Just a very close friend. You'll find out in time. Not right now. But soon." Rita clenched her hand. 'I can't keep lying to them my love. I can't to much longer. They're going to find out sometime soon.'  
  
"Alright." Nikki frowned and went back to her book.  
  
---------------  
  
"You ever look at my sister in a towel or anything less your as good as dead." Tori growled standing up.  
  
"Heh. O. Okay Tori."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
---------------  
  
Bryan walked down the hallway a grimace placed firmly on his face smiling whenever a pretty girl would pass him by. The girls not replying to his gesture. Bryan rolled his eyes and paused suddenly when he noticed a maintenance-man half way into a small compartment. 'Hmmm.' Suddenly there was a small flicker or a spark in Bryan's mind. 'Maybe I'll get rid of Li yet. Maybe I'll get rid of him yet!' With an evil glimmer of hope and a small spark starting to burn in his head he scurried into his room.  
  
--------------  
  
"Nikki?" Rita glanced over her shoulder, as she pulled her wet hair back into a small curly mass of brown hair.  
  
"Yeah?" Nikki yawned almost asleep.  
  
"I'm going to go get us some ice to keep the water in the fridge cold okay?"  
  
"Hmm." Nikki groaned waving her arm in her direction. What Rita had said made no sense, but Nikki was too tired to notice.  
  
Rita smiled weakly shaking her head. She grabbed the greenish colored key card to get back into the room and the white bucket to fill with ice.  
  
She carefully closed the door so not to wake 'sleeping beauty' and run down the hallway to a small windowless area with a drink and snack machine and an ice machine. She also found Mr. Terada.  
  
"Yoshizumi!" Rita stammered as they bumped into each other going in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hoo!" He shouted tripping over his own feet trying to avoid Rita, but instead taking her down with him.  
  
Rita's face was bright red as she noticed he was on top of her and their faces were inches away from each other.  
  
"Gahhh. I oh. Geese. Umm." He blushed as well, trying to get up. But Rita's strong gaze and simple smile kept him from moving. He kissed her deeply ignoring the fact that they were in a snack machine room.  
  
"Rita?! Mr. Terada?!" Sakura hissed covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Sakura?!" Rita pushed Yoshizumi off of her quickly and stood up in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Mr. Terada what the heck were you doing to Rita?!" Sakura screeched pulling her away from him. "I always thought you were such a kind teacher and her I find you trying to rape one of your own students!"  
  
"Sakura no!" Rita silenced Sakura her eyes filling with tears. 'Why now? Why did they have to find out now?!'  
  
"Rita? But? But?"  
  
"You know that boyfriend I've had since 4th grade that none have you have ever heard much about or seen?"  
  
"I-" Sakura blinked and looked back at Mr. Terada who blushed slightly and waved.  
  
"Well, it's him!" She hissed back pointing back to him.  
  
"Oh my God!" Sakura covered her moth with her hands again. "Why. Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"If the school board finds out we're as good as dead! My parents would kill me if they knew I was dating a guy who was like twenty years old when I was only 13!" Rita let the tears fall and collapsed onto her knees.  
  
"Rita." Mr. Terada sighed and looked back at Sakura worriedly. He bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Rita. I wouldn't have told anyone. I still won't I never will unless you want me to!" Sakura smiled and went over to Rita hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"You can't tell anyone, not anyone, not even Tori or your father!"  
  
"Shh." Sakura hushed nodding her head. "I promise."  
  
Mr. Terada smiled weakly. "Hey Rita, but think of it this way, now you have someone to talk to about me. ^__^"  
  
"Hmmm!" Rita glared hitting him in the shoulder as she stood up.  
  
"Hey! That hurt."  
  
"You deserve it Yoshi`"  
  
"You call him Yoshi? Sakura smiled weakly holding back the laughter.  
  
"What?! It's his nick-name!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll leave you two to your business now." Sakura said with a sly look on her face.  
  
"Hey! What was that supposed to mean Avalon?!" They both hissed as she ran down the hallway.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" She laughed and ran back without her cheese curls that she wanted to get.  
  
"Well, I guess the words out. Seems like she's known there was something between us. but-"  
  
"Nikki and Madison know too," Rita frowned. "They've known, I think for about a year now."  
  
"You were planning on telling them anyways, so it's not that bad I guess. Maybe you should tell them at lunch tomorrow. We'll be going to McDonalds, its cheaper then some fancy place we'll do that last with everyone before we leave."  
  
"Hmm." Rita nodded. "I love you so much." She whispered hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you too." He smiled and tilted her head upward kissing her full of the lips. 'I love you more then life itself.' 


End file.
